Meet the Arcs
by College Fool
Summary: Ruby thought the hard part of dating Jaune was long over. They'd gotten their friends' approval. They'd gotten Yang's approval. They'd even gotten Dad and Uncle Qrow's approval, which had been only slightly more trying than confessing to Jaune in the first place. So meeting his family should be smooth sailing… right?
1. The Day Before

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.

/

Follow-up Disclaimer Author Note:

Here's a heads up of what you're about to read.

This is an unconventional story style in that I leave most of the dialogue and imagery to you, the reader. If you've read my story 'An Affair or Something', this is the exact same sort of thing: something a bit too detailed to call a mere summary, but not your typical prose. If you read Writer Games, you know exactly what you're getting. Not least because this originally _was_ from Writer Games.

This is the much longer re-do of the already large fill 'Meet the Arcs.' If you haven't already read it... don't. Mega spoilers for most of the plot are that way, and you should read this first. And if you have... well, you know the rough outlines of what you're getting, but not what's improved. And a lot has been added- enough to stand alone as it's own story.

Without further delay... the start.

/

* * *

/

Title: Meet the Arcs

Summary: Ruby thought the hard part of dating Jaune was long over. They'd gotten their friends' approval. They'd gotten Yang's approval. They'd even gotten Dad and Uncle Qrow's approval, which had been only slightly more trying than confessing to Jaune in the first place. So meeting his family should be smooth sailing… right?

/

* * *

/

It's the senior year of Beacon, and the semester before graduation. Jaune and Ruby have been dating for years, starting sometime after the Cinder/White Fang crisis of their freshman year. It was a Ruby-initiated courtship with the typical romcom-worthy backstory which they look back and laugh at, including Jaune's obliviousness to Ruby's initial interest and the trials of winning the approval of Ruby's team and family.

Things have been comfortable and good, and with finals already in the bag and graduation right around the corner Ruby has started to think about the future and wonder and hope that Jaune will be a part of it. Though neither of them have broached the topic, Ruby's thoughts are turning towards marriage- even though she and Jaune still haven't culminated their relationship. They're still both virgins, something that was has gotten Ruby increasing teasing and disbelief from her more sexually active friends and teammates. While Ruby has no problem being the last virgin of Team RWBY, she doesn't want to be an internal one or treated like a kid, and while she doesn't doubt Jaune loves her she occasionally fears he doesn't find her attractive or want her. These are passing thoughts, but put an edge of uncertainty in her dreams for the future.

Despite this, Ruby stills sees progress on the horizon. Having not returned home since leaving for Beacon, and after his family learned of the Lancaster relationship, Jaune is all but obligated to go home to a family reunion. With all of his seven sisters there, it will be the first time since Jaune ran away that the entire immediate Arc family will be reunited under one roof. Ruby, naturally, goes along- practically inviting herself before Jaune can extend the invitation. Despite her eagerness to introduce herself to his family, both Ruby and Jaune are excited and nervous.

For Ruby, it's the chance to clear that final hurdle that she sees between her and Jaune culminating their relationship- it's her chance to impress (and be accepted by) the family. Jaune had insisted on and suffered through her family's hazing when they first started, but she's never had the opportunity to meet his. Impressing them and getting their blessing could be just what she needs to push Jaune towards the more normal, sexually active, and completely committed relationship that her friends have. Disappointing them…

Jaune, though- Jaune might be more nervous than Ruby. Jaune ran away from home to come to Beacon. While he's been in contact with his family ever since competing in the Vytal Festival made his location public, he hasn't returned in years. It's something that clearly weighs on him. Jaune wants his family to be proud of him and what he's (almost) accomplished in passing Beacon, but he's weighed down by guilt over how he left them. It's a big bundle of 'it's complicated' that's only grown bigger the more he put this off. This has led to the gradual emergence of a 'Family First' mentality by Jaune, someone who may not be the best son but has appreciated his family all the more because of his absence and failures. If Ruby needs this reunion to go well so that she can cinch her relationship with Jaune, Jaune needs it in order to reconcile with his family. They both want and need this week to go well.

The Saturday night before they're to arrive, Jaune and Ruby share a hotel room where these dynamics are laid out. A cellphone call with RWBY establishes the chaste romance angle. Ruby and Jaune are both excited, and both worried, and both reassure and support each other. Ruby reminds Jaune of how far he's come since he arrived at Beacon, and Jaune has no doubt his family will like Ruby. When Ruby expresses doubt, Jaune reminds Ruby of the hazing he got from Yang/Uncle Qrow/Taiyang when they first started dating. If he won her family's approval over seven months, then the far more amazing and impressive Ruby Rose can win over his family in a week.

It's sincere and supportive, but Ruby's niggling insecurities catch on what isn't said. Jaune doesn't say what would happen if she doesn't win them over, or if they don't approve. She doesn't ask either, afraid she knows what the answer would be.

'Family first,' after all, means 'non-family last'- something driven in by an old and unappreciated joking tease in which Jaune makes a reference about wishing how his entire Top Ten could be here. Ruby is his number nine girl. Ahead of Pyrrha, but behind his seven sisters and Mother. The closest she can be without being irrevocable family.

With this on her mind, wanting something, anything, from Jaune that could approach that sort of commitment, Ruby subtly initiates an opening for sex. It fails, as always, as Jaune gracefully passes. He doesn't address it now, but they've talked about it in the past.

Their chaste relationship started reasonably enough. Ruby was a minor when they started going out, neither wanted an unplanned pregnancy to ruin their school plans before graduation, and there was the protective inclinations of Team RWBY. It started out of propriety, and it's been kept by habit. Though they share a bed and cuddle, and have even had 'accidental' exposures and light petting, Jaune's never taken it further. It was charmingly chaste at first, but frustrating now that Jaune isn't making the move she wants him to.

But it's a part of Jaune, and Jaune's words about needing rest to handle his family ring sincere, and so instead of being annoyed Ruby sees it as another obstacle to be overcome. Ruby resolves to make this family reunion go well, to move her and Jaune's relationship forward to the next level of familial approval, so that they can take it to the next level of commitment after that.

With an exchange of I-love-you's and sharing a goodnight kiss, Ruby and Jaune fall asleep together in the same bed, dreaming of the week to come.

/

End Saturday

/

* * *

/

Author Notes:

Welcome, readers new and old.

I'm the sadly typical sort of writer who has lots of long ideas I'll never write in full. Unlike a lot of people, however, I still enjoy planning and sketching them out- which means summaries longer than a lot actual fanfics. If you're worried that this is story is going to be a measly short, don't- we're looking at over 14 thousand words. That's longer than most actually written fics... and it's complete to boot. Cheers to that, and to longer chapters going forward.

If this story were ever to be released in full, one of the points of the design is that it would be released on a day-by-day parallel to the progress of the story events. This story begins on a Saturday, and each chapter tells the events of a day in the week (and a weekend) that follows. Which means nine days, nine chapters, and a nice sort of pacing. The real-world pacing is meant to emulate the in-setting pacing, and the drama (and effect for the reader) should be increased by the same. A gradual progression, rather than a rush of time acceleration.

So if you're a reader who's just starting this after it's initial release- I highly encourage you pace yourself. One chapter a day, starting on a weekend, and you'll have something nice to tide yourself over for a week.


	2. Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.

/

* * *

/

Sunday

/

Jaune and Ruby arrive at the Arcs on Sunday. The Arc home is a large, relatively isolated home in a relatively small town on the frontier. It's a modest town which the Arcs have good standing by virtue of being resident defenders. The town is preparing for the upcoming Spring Festival, a celebration of new beginnings set to start Friday. Much of the town is preparing, and most schools are closed.

Jaune's family emerges to greet them, and it's apparent from the start that it's a mixed reception towards both Jaune and Ruby. No one is cold or outright hostile, but there's some cool greetings as Jaune makes introductions.

Jaune introduces his parents, Nicholas and Leandra, and his seven sisters. Jaune's sisters are of varying ages- three are notably older, four are younger. Jaune introduces them all, and part of the sisters introduction is that they're thematically linked to the seven sins: Envy, Avarice, Wrath, Sloth, Gluttony, Lust, and Pride. (They also have thematic/visual ties with Jaune's friends. In the same order: Ruby, Weiss, Ren, Blake, Nora, Yang, and Pyrrha.)

Over greetings and dinner, the family dynamics are set up for each.

Nicholas, Jaune's father, is the one Jaune most wants the respect of, and is the only one cool to both Ruby and Jaune. He's unmoved by their accomplishments at school, and the recklessness of their heroics against Cinder. He's reserved, stern, and visibly withholding his judgement on both Jaune and Ruby, content to let the girls dominate the discussion and watch how Jaune and Ruby respond. Jaune wants his respect most of all, but Nicholas is also the root of the idea of family first, and Jaune's running away to Beacon lingers between them.

Leandra, Jaune's mother, is warm and welcoming for Jaune- maybe overly so. Doting on him, glad to have him home and safe, motherly affection is apparent. Leandra is the source of the Top Ten idea. Leandra isn't truly mean, but she doubts whether Ruby is good enough for her boy, niggling at Ruby's insecurities. Granted, she'd probably feel the same about anyone, but Leandra's questioning of Ruby's worthiness opens the door for the sisters to doubt.

Pride, the oldest sister (and far older than Jaune), is the Alpha Girl who runs the sisterhood and keeps them in line. She was practically raised the first son until Jaune was born, and she's never let go of some of the mannerisms... but for the same reason, she's the sister Jaune grew up wanting to be like the most. Big on the Arcs family pride, rumor is that she's refused to marry because doesn't want to give up her name so much. She's long been one of Jaune's role models, and is an accomplished Huntress herself with ties/connections to SDC and Winter Schnee. She has doubts about Ruby's ability, but her real focus and criticism is towards Jaune and whether, Beacon or not, he's able to uphold the Arc family pride. Her disappointment would be almost as bad as Dad's.

Lust, the second oldest, is the closest to being a proxy of Yang. Another Huntress and former party-girl, she has Yang's reputation if Yang actually put out and had proven conquests. She's brought shame for sleeping around on the family name, she's been married multiple times, and come crawling home after each disaster. She dotes on Jaune and is happy he got through Beacon, but doesn't take his and Ruby's relationship seriously. She thinks it's puppy love at best, and has half-playful/half-suspicion doubts as to the purity of Ruby's intentions towards Jaune.

Avarice, the third oldest, is the primary breadwinner who's trying to keep a well-paying job- while also being married. Her husband is always away on buisness trips, and whisper has it that she prefers it that way because she married for money rather than love. She's the one who supported Jaune financially while he was at Beacon. Despite supporting her family financially, her selflessness only extends as far as family. When Ruby tries to score favor points by complimenting and praising the family's storied history, Avarice suspects that profiting from the Arc family name is Ruby's motivation for Jaune.

Gluttony and Sloth are the underachieving twins, a year younger than Jaune and right at Ruby's age. They are what Jaune could have been if he'd been content to stay home- perfectly normal and mostly content in a mundane school and with relationships of their own. Like Ruby they're just starting to consider their plans for their futures after school, while taking the Spring Break as a chance to relax. They're the only siblings who are both warm for Jaune and welcoming for Ruby, tickled that he bagged a Huntress-to-be while at Beacon, and they're the ones who give Ruby the gossip and less-flattering scoops on each family member that Jaune praises.

Wrath is a (younger) adolescent who, at the time of the story, is going through one of her first periods- though by reputation she's the quietly simmering righteous-anger sort anyway. She has very strong opinions on honor and integrity, and attends school at a local preliminary Huntress training academy on half-days over the week leading to the festival. (Jaune couldn't go because it was girls-only.) Wrath clearly has a beef with Jaune, one that he submits to rather than fight, and one which the twins refuse to explain. Wrath tears into Jaune for lying his way to Beacon, and has a poorer opinion of Ruby for not revealing the truth once she knew. Wrath doubts all of Jaune's accomplishments since arriving in Beacon, questioning what other things a lying liar might have lied about, and suspecting that Ruby is equally complicit.

And finally there's Envy, the youngest- who couldn't be warmer to Jaune if she tried. That last to arrive but the happiest to see him with a flying hug, Envy practically idolizes Jaune even before he's led to show off some of his prowess from Beacon. Jaune is the apple of Envy's eye, and when he's around Envy barely looks at Ruby. Envy doesn't talk much to Ruby, preferring to spend time talking with Jaune instead, and quickly adopts a competitive tone with Ruby over her favorite sibling's attention.

Dinner is a challenging and mixed affair. The Arc family is tightly bound but also tightly wound. It's the sort of family that does volatile family gatherings rather than peaceful reunions- yelling over each other as much as talking with each other, constant bickering and arguments, and sharing unflattering information being par for course. Pride plays disciplinarian, but can only do so much, and while the bickering stays within the sisters at first, it soon spreads to Jaune. The sisters divide on mostly pro- or anti-Jaune lines as he recounts his version of Cinder's attack on Beacon- and when Ruby speaks up on his behalf, she herself becomes a target for discussion and criticism.

By the time Ruby's involved, it's become a full-throated family argument. But when the topic slides from Jaune to targeting Ruby personally, Jaune's had enough- Jaune shouts for the first time in the argument, defending Ruby. He's a fair target since he's family, but Ruby's not- leave her out of it. Jaune means to storm away with Ruby, but is frozen when Nicholas tells him to stop.

Nicholas, silencing all debate when he raises his voice once, bluntly reminds Jaune that this is his family, and asks if Jaune intends to run away and leave his family behind again. Critical shot to the conscience. Nicholas turns his attention to the sisters, and chides them all as well. Those questioning Jaune's character or judgement are reminded that he's family all the same, and tells them judge Jaune on how he is now. Those questioning Ruby are likewise chastised for first impressions.

Nicholas bids all the sisters to get to know Jaune and Ruby over the next week. Dinner concludes much subdued, and while no universal apologies are made, the sisters who were warmer to Jaune or Ruby offer their own apologies. Sloth and Gluttony promise to spend time with her tomorrow, and to ease her encounters with the rest. It's made clear to Ruby that family fights are common enough in the Arcs that she shouldn't be alarmed. As per family tradition, they'll all come together for dinner tomorrow no matter how bad the fight.

Ruby's not alarmed, but she's not happy either. Being called out as not-family in a family that all hold family-first views is the opposite of welcoming. It's a completely different family environment from her own family. But more importantly, it's clear that the bad dinner is affecting Jaune too when the two reunite after dinner in Jaune's room. Jaune wanted dinner and her first day with his family to go well, but instead he's afraid that Ruby's gotten a bad opinion of his family. Seeing how much it matters to him, Ruby forgives the offenses and urges him to make-up with his sisters. She'll win over her batch, he'll win his, and it'll be happily ever after.

It's a tender moment, kiss-worthy even, and they're even drifting towards the bed when they're rudely interrupted by an untimely knock. Envy wants to spend time with Jaune, and Lust is there to show Ruby to her room. She didn't think she'd be sleeping with Jaune with so many young and impressionable minds around, did she?

Lust escorts Ruby to the guest room. It's a massive bed, easily big enough for two, and has far too many mattresses and pillows and blankets. Lust's Yang-isms- protective of her siblings, warm and friendly- also extend to the darker sides. Envy gives Ruby a more private third degree, threatening to castrate her if she tries to sneak into Jaune's room like a harlot and corrupts the minds of any of her pure and innocent siblings. It's threatening, yes- but it just reminds Ruby so much of Yang's third degree to Jaune years ago that it's familiar rather than offensive. Plus, the whole Jaune chaste romance deal. Ruby agrees and gives her word, and while skeptical Lust accepts it and seems open to further engagement later on, leaving Ruby to go to sleep.

(After making a long-distance call to Yang in which she goes over the first day, and recounts Yang's own threats of castration against Jaune. She didn't realize you could do that to girls too!)

Ruby can't sleep, and wakes up uncomfortably to walk the house. In a mock-horror style of the big empty house- and afraid of what might happen if she accidentally does stumble into Jaune's room- Ruby wanders into the study, and finds a trophy room that she hadn't seen before. In it are countless weapons, and Ruby is enthralled until she's discovered. It's Jaune's father, who's been polite but not warm to her so far. The weapon collection is his hobby so to speak, but he's not really interested in bonding over it when she gets excited. It's a foot-in-mouth moment when she asks to try them, and learns that they're all the weapons of fallen Arcs or friends of the family. Practically a mausoleum.

Despite the faux pas, Nicholas isn't annoyed. Instead Nicholas is frank, and touches back on the dinner table. He's told the sisters to give Ruby a chance, but he expects the same of her- to give them a chance. After all, if she intends to marry Jaune, they'll be her family too.

Nicholas is aware of how serious Ruby is about Jaune. He's also completely ambivalent. He refuses to either approve or condemn the relationship, saying that Jaune is free to make his own choice and his own mistakes, just like Envy and her multiple failed marriages. Whether he considers Ruby a mistake in the making will depend on whether she's been a good influence on Jaune since he abandoned family and fled to Beacon. If Jaune's still the sort who would run away from family, Nicholas asks why Ruby thinks Jaune would stay with her any longer. Ruby protests in Jaune's defense, but is called biased. At Ruby's prodding, Nicholas gives his metric- he'll approve of Jaune (and Ruby, and Jaune and Ruby together) if Jaune is a man all of his sisters can be proud of.

Nicholas and Ruby part, with Nicholas giving Ruby a key to a separate room with more weapons if she wants to see. Still insomniac, Ruby does. This room has weapons too- but Ruby quickly notices that all the weapons are broken or damaged. When Ruby comes to a plaque big enough for Crescent Rose, a voice from behind her raises that very fact.

It's Leandra, Jaune's mother. Where Nicholas was mature and cool, Leandra plays a shotgun daddy role (played for comedic effect), revealing that those are the weapons of all the people who've made the Arcs cry- all the cheaters, abandoners, and heart-breakers. Lust practically has her own wall. Leandra emphasizes her position from dinner- she loves Jaune, but has doubts severe doubts about Ruby's worthiness. Jaune's been swayed by pretty faces before (Weiss), and many of the daughters have been approached and hurt by would-be paramores.

Leandra gives a direct threat to Ruby- that if Ruby ever makes her child cry, Crescent Rose will be on that wall. That's fine, since Ruby has no intention of breaking Jaune's heart, but Leandra adds an additional condition. Her own test of worthiness. If Ruby can't win over the support of all the daughters for their relationship, Leandra herself won't accept or approve of Ruby. And if Jaune's own mother disapproves of Ruby…

Well, you know of the Top Ten, right? Who do you think taught Jaune it? It's a family tradition, and every Arc knows of it, just like every Arc knows what family first means.

Leandra leaves Ruby, and the terms and conditions are set as the first act ends. Ruby has a week to not only help Jaune reconcile with his sisters, but to bond with them herself. Failure to do either of these means losing the approval of a parent- and with it, Ruby's fears could come true. Instead of fear, though, Ruby feels resolve, and even hope- despite their reservations, both parents gave Ruby a goal she could work towards. All she has to do is win over the sisters and convince them how great she and Jaune are before they leave on Sunday. Remembering how Jaune stood up for her at dinner, Ruby feels good about it, and goes to sleep.

Or would, if she could actually fall asleep in the over-stuffed and empty bed without Jaune. When Jaune greets her in the morning, it's to a sleep-deprived but maniacally optimistic Ruby ready to spend time with his family.

/

* * *

/

Author Notes:

A few people who read the Writer Games version have wondered what the point of releasing it separately is. Why re-post?

It's not just a re-post. The short version is that I wanted to make it better. The longer version is that I wanted to better communicate my intent, and correct the flaws in the presentation that made the reception more controversial than intended. Controversy isn't a bad thing when it's deliberate- no one is supposed to think that Jaune's Top Ten list is charming- but it needs to be considered carefully, and you can't do that if you're taken by surprise. My intent is one thing, a reader's interpretation is another, and I was taken aback by how widely the two diverged. Looking back, I shouldn't have been- what I emphasized here, what I glossed over there, shaped the interpretations. Throw in a a few bad decisions on top of it, and the interpretations were understandable even if I disagreed with some parts. I wanted to correct that, because I liked the core concept and I wanted to make it work better.

This chapter is the crux of what this version of Meet the Arcs is all about- elaborating the base concept, and balancing the relationship of Jaune and Ruby. It starts with the sisters- the heart of the story (gee, seven days, seven sisters, I wonder if they're important), who were largely glossed over in the first draft. I wanted to flesh them out in a way I didn't before, Coeur made an important point about not having them be uniformly against Ruby, and what you see is what you've got. Le gasp, not everyone is against Ruby. Ruby still bears most of the weight in proving herself, but shares that burden with Jaune who tries to support, which creates a touching relationship moment before family separates them, leaving her alone and isolated.

To me this isn't that much of a change- the biggest change is that Jaune faces resistance from the sisters as well- but there's a big difference between entire paragraphs about how Ruby gets pulled into a family argument and Jaune stands up to her, to the original practically throw away 'Jaune chides one of his younger sisters for being mean to Ruby.' Same with the scene with Jaune at the end- actually describing the intent (a scene of mutual support between the couple, ended by Envy's interruption) rather than glazing over it ('Jaune is dragged away by Envy'). In one, Jaune is mostly noted for his absence. In the other, his support for Ruby is clear.

Coeur gave a blistering critique of the first draft that stood out with the charge that Jaune didn't care about Ruby. That was never my intent. If I do my job right, by the end of Meet the Arcs story you shouldn't ever think the same.


	3. Monday

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.

/

* * *

/

Monday

/

Monday morning begins with Jaune gets pulled aside by not only by Envy, but also Pride. Pride intends to challenge Jaune to a spar and to test him on his ability. Ruby's supportive of the splitting up with Jaune at this time, confident he'll be able to prove his ability and earn Pride's respect. Jaune fights and trains with Pride all day long, with Envy as a cheerleader and watching in awe and naked admiration.

Ruby spends the morning watching with Sloth and Gluttony, gathering intelligence and working on her gameplan of how to address all the other sisters. Sloth and Gluttony are willing enough to help, once prodded.

Gluttony is bribed by Ruby cooking and sharing strawberry pancakes, and helps explain the Arc family traditions (such as the Arc Words motto of never going back on promises, how their father raised them all on the importance of family first, and the tradition of coming together for dinner as a family no matter the arguments) and the family dynamics. Said family traditions also include the Top Ten- something Gluttony, who's been raised with it her whole life, sees as utterly uncontroversial. To her, Top Ten is just a formality on what she assumes everyone else does as a matter of course (putting family first). To Gluttony, who keeps the genders together for her Top Ten, being 10th (the only spot open if Nicholas is included) is an honor rather than an insult, since it means you're on the same tier with family. When Ruby says that Jaune is the most important man in her life, Gluttony first assumes that her father and uncle are dead, and then finds Ruby's prioritization of Jaune odd- though she rationalizes it that Ruby must already be thinking of marriage. It's the demonstration of the culture clash between Ruby and the family-first Arcs. Being the uncomfortable subject that it is for her, Ruby soon changes the subject gracefully and gratefully.

Sloth is a bit put off at how hard Ruby is working towards this, and bemoans that Jaune isn't the slacker he used to be before he ran off to Beacon. Sloth is a bit more understanding when Ruby explains what Leandra told her- about how she'd only approve if Ruby won the approval of all the girls. Sloth finds Ruby's answer about her Top Ten more romantic, fitting Sloth's own feelings towards her mystery boyfriend. Sloth, who has a secret boyfriend at school, is impressed by how earnestly Ruby is working towards the future, and touched by how Ruby and Jaune are trying to be together. Due to Lust's disastrous dating history, and some bad encounters of the other sisters as well, Leandra is notoriously protective of her children's hearts- hence why Sloth is hiding her own boyfriend until she's sure enough to bring him over for the familiar family interrogation. Sloth finds Ruby's placement of Jaune first romantic in a dirty-secret-don't-admit-I-admitted-this sort of way, and sees Jaune's bringing of Ruby over as proof of his faith in her. Sloth can tell that Jaune is serious about Ruby if he's biting the bullet and bringing her over.

Sloth's assurance of Jaune's interest is appreciated, even if the term 'risk' isn't, as is hers and Gluttony's concern about the broader Arc trial. Ruby waves it aside as Ruby entertains them with the story of what Yang did, tried to do, and threatened to do to Jaune when she found out they were dating.

Ruby is able to 'win' Sloth and Gluttony easily, and caps it with a promise each, a reoccurring thing with the sisters. Gluttony makes Ruby promise to uphold Arc traditions, of the family dinners if nothing else, so that she and Jaune and whoever else would always share home and hearth no matter what. Sloth makes Ruby promise to appreciate the time she has with Jaune, to slow down and enjoy life with him in the present rather than just look towards the future. Ruby's able to easily make these promises and garner their support by early afternoon.

Late afternoon is taken by Pride, who calls Ruby out for the same sort of training and sparring she gave Jaune. Despite having been sparring with Jaune all morning, Pride is barely winded, and it's soon clear that Pride is above Ruby's level- possibly on the level of Winter or Qrow. It's a grueling pace, with Pride offering multiple opportunities to quit and Ruby refusing to.

As they spar, Pride and Ruby talk. Pride was impressed by Jaune's strength and fortitude, and asks if Ruby was responsible for it. Ruby denies it, crediting Pyrrha- and passing a first test of character, since Pride was seeing if Ruby would lie and take credit. Pride remains unconvinced about Jaune- strength of body is one thing, but strength of character is another, and the Arcs need both. Pride also questions Ruby. Ruby's strong, sure, but does Ruby respect Jaune? And why did she like him before he was strong? Why wasn't she honest at Beacon, and see Jaune expelled as a fraud?

Ruby proves her strength by keeping up, and tells how she first started falling for Jaune (or at least respecting him deeply) when he was brave enough to wear the dress at the ball. She'd given him a nudge to stand up for himself during the Jaundice arc, but the ball was the moment he impressed her. That he'd been a true friend to Pyrrha and risked humiliation because of Arc Words. It was the start of what would turn into her attraction. Ruby justifies letting Jaune stay in Beacon because it reminded her of her own pride in her mother Summer Rose, and because of his desire to live up to his family name.

Pride is surprised at both Ruby's parallel and that Jaune took such pride with him to Beacon, allowing Ruby to get a match-winning blow. Pride approves- of both Ruby and Jaune separately, and Ruby and Jaune together. Pride gives Ruby a pass, speaking well of her and Jaune both at dinner, much to the chagrin of the older sisters when they start passive-aggressive bad-mouthing her. Pride also plays disciplinarian in Ruby's favor when Wrath and Avarice re-raise the question of Ruby covering for Jaune at Beacon, forcing them into silence and preventing a repeat of the previous night's fight.

It's a good first day's progress- three sisters down for both Jaune and Ruby, just four more to go- and that night Pride visits Ruby's room to give her advice and foreshadowing for the next day's trial. All Pride asks for in return- Ruby's promise to Pride- is that Jaune and Ruby both hold their head high in their relationship, and never be ashamed to be together.

Ruby is happy to, and goes to bed with happy thoughts... and stays awake long after, as something keeps waking her up.

/

* * *

/

Author Notes:

Monday begins the main plot. As viewpoint character, the primary story is Ruby spending time with the sister(s) of the day and trying to win them over. The B-plot, parallel and in the background or the subject of the evening dinners, is Jaune's progress. Jaune being pulled away by the sisters means he has less time with Ruby during the day. The family dinners provide the summary and reflection of progress of each day. A final occurrence is that each evening, the person Ruby 'won' that day and/or Jaune comes to Ruby's room and has a moment of support.

At the end of each chapter, I'll point some thoughts on the OC Sister(s) of the day, including the elements they borrow from the Teams. The sister's aren't direct expies of the canon cast, but they have elements borrow on some level

Gluttony (Nora): A cheerful-spirited, somewhat chubby girl who likes eating 'so that there's more of her to love.' The elements she takes from Nora are her good cheer, hunger for pancakes, and support of her friends (or, in this case, family). Not the brightest person, but smarter than she comes on, the family tradition of eating together as a family no matter the argument has a special significance for her. To gluttony, Food = Love, and so sharing food is sharing love and leads to reconciliation after a fight. Hence why it's important to share dinner no matter what. It's her surprisingly deep moment.

Sloth (Blake): A pretty girl who gets by in life with as little effort as possible. The only reason she has a boyfriend is that he put the effort to ask first. Enjoys lazing around, never wasting time because she enjoys every bit of it. Also a closet romantic with her romance novels. The Blake parallels should be obvious- if Blake were human, had a loving and protective family, and was kept far enough from the world that she could ignore it. Sloth is the Arc sister who comes closest to breaking the mantra of family first- though she (comically) approaches the prospect of liking her boyfriend more than Dad as if it were taboo.

Pride (Pyrrha): A mature, stern, powerful champion of the Arcs. A visual mix between a gender-flipped Jaune and Pyrrha, if Pyrrha smiled less and was the Champion/fighter persona most of the time. And had a thing for pants and pockets. Pride is a contrast to Pyrrha's style but with the same intent- hard and challenging rather than soft and supportive, but with the same intent of building you up by giving you a chance to prove yourself and push your limits. Once you break the stern shell, a somewhat sillier side emerges- proving there's a blond goof within the armor, and someone who's had her own unrequited love.

In truth, Pride as a sibling-character came before Meet the Arcs: her real name is Joan, and she's the oldest sister/major OC from the eternally unfinished project of mine 'A Family Friend.'


	4. Tuesday

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.

/

* * *

/

Tuesday

/

The previous night, Ruby and Pride focused on how Ruby and Jaune were doing. Since the older sisters are all skeptical of Ruby more than Jaune, with their doubts of Jaune being in the quality of his choice of a girlfriend, Ruby chooses to focus on them while Jaune spends time with his younger sisters. Wrath is the obvious obstacle who will need the most time- but, curiously, even Pride won't share Wrath's grievance. Instead, Pride helps Ruby accompany Lust and Avarice as they go into town on a shopping trip, hoping that female bonding time would help female bonding.

(Pride, comically, hates shopping and feminine things and is using Ruby as a dodge.)

Lust and Avarice are reluctant, but forced to take Ruby along. It's not the easiest day trip. Avarice is like Weiss- acerbic and focused on the real world- while Lust is to Jaune what Yang is to Ruby- affectionate, overprotective, and highly suspicious of anyone else. While the two sisters have been head-to-head at the dinner table about their relationship history, they've united against Ruby and hers. Both think that Jaune is just being taken advantage by Ruby, that she's baited him and seduced him into a relationship with the intent to be a gold-digger.

In retrospect, Ruby going along shopping but forgetting her wallet wasn't the best move.

Ruby ends up spending the day mostly with Lust when Avarice volunteers herself to return home and get Ruby's wallet rather than pay for a freeloader. It's apparent she'll take her time. Lust is unhappy at being ditched by her sibling- whatever happened to family first?- and while they window shop Lust makes various crude and rude suggestions for purchase. Things such as asking Ruby about the going rate of condoms at Beacon, or suggesting that Ruby was intending to get some lingerie to wear for Jaune. (Lingerie that Ruby was indeed looking at in a window, and wondering if it'd help her seduce Jaune.) It's an uncomfortable and passive-aggressive assault that calls into question why Ruby needs to win her over.

While waiting and window-shopping, with Lust being passive-aggressive about her brother's little girlfriend, they run into one of Lust's ex-husbands and an ex-boyfriend, both of whom soon realize they've slept with and left her for other women. It's not a happy meeting, and Lust's tumutulous love life is revealed. She's lost boyfriends and husbands to Grimm, infidelity, and the inherent instability of Huntress relationships. Both Huntress-Huntsman marriage, where differing missions can lead to long separations, and Hunter-Civilian, where one is often a trophy spouse to the other (such as the man who married her for the family name). This is what she's afraid of for Jaune- that he'll find someone who just wants him for his body in a passionate but doomed affair.

Despite Lust having been passive-aggressive and a bit of a tosser up to this point, Ruby doesn't join in on the ex-'s disdain or exploit some of the insults she could now turn back on Lust. Instead Ruby prevents a fight and helps Lust walk away, not taking cheap shots open to her. Lust is a big enough person to recognize this, especially given her own abuse towards Ruby earlier, and gives a sincere apology. As a thank-you and make-up present, Lust offers/insists on buying Ruby something from the clothing store for Jaune, and drags her into the sleepwear store from earlier.

Lust won't take no for an answer, and it's clear that she expects Ruby to take some of the daring lingerie from earlier, something that even Ruby considered might help her tempt Jaune into the committed sexual relationship she wants. On the other hand, Ruby already gave her word to Lust that she'd do no such thing with Jaune over this trip, and if the 'win them over' strategy works, Ruby won't need to either. It's a dilemma- until all thoughts of seducing Jaune go out of her mind as she sees one item in particular. Ruby takes it and goes to Lust, who insists on seeing what she's buying for Jaune and can't believe it when she does. Fade to black.

Scene transitions on the transport ride back from the city with Ruby, Lust, and Avarice. Avarice is confused and a bit suspicious at how easy-going Ruby and Lust are now. Lust's Yang-isms have swung the other way, going from over-protective hostility to clingy, even drunken, affection. Which she is- drunk- because they had to wait so long they went to a bar, and Ruby's been helping her walk ever since. Avarice disapproves that Lust used her own money to buy Ruby anything, but Lust denies it. It's for Jaune, and Ruby's just going to wear it to dinner. She wasn't supposed to admit that, and Avarice is tense because she recognizes the reputation of the store.

Scene transitions back to the diner. The entire Arc family has been waiting for some time, unwilling to start until they all arrived. Lust and Avarice walk in, making excuses/apologies, but Ruby goes upstairs without a word. Hungry and impatient, the family overrules Jaune's objection/desire to wait for her since the family tradition is for family, and Ruby isn't. She doesn't have to be here, and they can start without her. Jaune is trapped at the table, unhappy and even worried at how Ruby's date went, until Lust reassures him that Ruby just went to change into something more comfortable. Everyone digs in, but Lust dodges the questions about how her day went with Ruby.

Until a sultry voice calls- Oh Jaune… It's Ruby, wearing what she picked up in town.

A onesie.

To comical surprise and much laughter, Ruby comes to the table wearing the same sort of onesie that Jaune wore the night before Initiation. The Onesie that he's never worn since someone told him how ridiculous it looked. Jaune admits he's surprised that she'd wear it here where everyone will tease relentlessly. He's even more taken aback when Lust reveals that Ruby got it for him.

But Ruby didn't. She got it for herself- she got him an entirely new one for himself. Ruby pulls out what else she and Lust picked up at the store- a matching pair. The implication is obvious.

To the chant of the sisters of 'Do it Do it Do it,' Jaune succumbs and goes off to change, returning in his own onesie- the least erotic, most adorable, and utterly embarrassing sleepware possible. Jaune sits side-by-side with Ruby, both in matching onesies, and unlike the arguments and fights of the previous nights there's only smile and laughter. Lust gets up to wrap her arms around them, calling them the cutest couple ever. The two are blushing and embarassed, holding hands under the table, but embarrassment shared is embarrassment halved.

Even Wrath's lips curl upwards on Jaune's appearance, and even Nicholas's eyebrow raises when Ruby cleverly drops that at least she didn't get him another dress. It's a lead-in to the story of Jaune's cross-dressing, which every sister wants to know (and promise to give the childhood versions in return). Dinner continues, but for the first time it's an unqualified success. Laughter and light-hearted teasing, rather than fights and accusations, dominate.

That night, a tipsy Lust visits Ruby in her room. There's a bit of a flashback in which a bit more of the day trip comes out. Among other things, at the bar, a slightly tipsy Ruby and Lust talked about Ruby and Jaune's relationship over wine. Lust was surprised Ruby took something so opposite of sexy, and a wine-affected Ruby tripped and admited that she and Jaune have never had sex.

It's that moment and that realization which Lust's opinion of Ruby changes. She'd been apologetic before, but it quickly turns to outright approval. The fact that Ruby's waited three years for Jaune is a sign of dedication and enduring love to Lust. The fact that Ruby was willing to stay her hormones and wait for Jaune helps support that their relationship isn't one of the passionate, physical, and short-lived affairs that Lust has had. Lust realizes she has nothing to fear, and caution/distrust give way to adoration.

There's a certain irony that Lust's opinion is so high for something Ruby didn't and doesn't want. Ignore that Ruby was underage at first- Ruby doesn't want to wait. To which Lust goes… who does? Jaune? She's sure he wants to. Everyone wants to have sex. That's why it's so remarkable when someone doesn't. Lust thinks Ruby and Jaune are just the cutest couple ever because they've kept it so chaste for so long, and she's happy to support them because of it.

Ruby and Lust end their day with Lust taking a big-sister-ish relationship, similar to Yang. Lust heartily approves, and all she asks of Ruby in return- Lusts's promise- is that Ruby won't let passion drive her to something she and Jaune would regret, be it sex or anything else.

It's the sentiment from both before and back in the present, where Lust's ramblings are embarrassing Ruby in her own room and Ruby is wishing she hadn't admitted that she was still a virgin. A bit more when Jaune arrives in time to overhear the later bit of the conversation, creating an awkward pause between the two. Ruby and Jaune haven't talked about sex in some time. The two join forces to help Lust stagger to her room and put her to bed, after which Jaune walks Ruby back to her bedroom.

Before they part, Ruby brings up what Lust said and something that's occurred to her. Was that why Jaune put off sex for so long? Because he knew his family would approve of her more as a result?

Directly raising the question makes Jaune uncomfortable, and he meanders a bit. Ruby had agreed on for many of the reasons earlier- of being underage, of wanting to graduate- and she did mean them then. But after those stopped being a factor? She wants to know, and can't hide a hint of insecurity.

Jaune picks up on it, leans in and kisses Ruby gently, and tells her not to worry. Cupping her cheek, Jaune tells her that some people are worth waiting for. He's about to go on, when a voice calls for him from down the hall- it's Envy, wanting to spend more time with bro and ruining another moment. Jaune goes with regret and a parting look, but he goes all the same and Ruby is left alone as her thoughts start to spin.

Jaune doesn't say he abstained just for his family's approval of her. But Jaune also doesn't deny he abstained just for his family's approval of her. Who was he waiting for, then- her, or them?

Ruby shakes her head of those thoughts, and turns to bed. It was a successful day, with four sisters down and three to go. It was a good day, and there's nothing to worry about.

A pity she can't fall asleep believing that, though. She barely falls asleep at all.

/

* * *

/

Author Notes:

So apparently FFN had some change recently where it doesn't recognize a new chapter being an update if it's posted within 24 hrs of the last one. That's why (at least when I was testing it) yesterday's chapter didn't send it to the front. It's not that I'm not doing post-a-day, I am, but the system doesn't recognize it. Just a fair warning.

Back to the fic itself...

Lust (Yang): The closest to an expy of a canon character. Lust is a different take on Yang's reputation as the buxom sex-appeal. While Yang has the reputation of the flirt, in-show we see very little of that. Lust's reputation is a bit more tragic- a reputation born of many sincere attempts at a relationship, and many failures ranging from tragic loss to personal betrayal. She's a strong woman, able to keep moving forward and not afraid to love again, but she's been hurt enough times that she's concerned for her family. Lust is the reason that Leandra and the family are as protective of Jaune and as hard on Ruby as they are. The last thing they want is what's happened to Lust more than once- to show up on the porch late at night, soaked and alone in the rain, and needing the refuge of family.


	5. Wednesday

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.

/

* * *

/

Wednesday

/

Ruby wakes late, having gotten poor and fitful sleep. It's like a training trip and sleeping outdoors on rocks, but with better air-conditioning. Ruby goes downstairs to find that Jaune is already gone for the day. Envy took him out, leaving early- and leaving Wrath behind, who's claimed feeling sick. Jaune intends to pick up medicine and help nurse her back to health, to win her good graces that way. Wrath isn't happy with such a ploy, and is in a pitiful enough bad mood that Ruby mercifully leaves her alone to suffer in peace and quiet.

Ruby gets greetings and remarks on her tiredness from the won-over sisters as they form a war council of sorts. Today Ruby will be accompanying Avarice, who missed out on most of yesterday. The sisters lay out the dynamic with Avarice. Avarice thinks Ruby is out to profit from the Arc name. She can be won over if Ruby is able to demonstrate that she'll help the Arcs name more instead- more fame, more honor, or more wealth. That'd be easier if Ruby were wealthy like Weiss or famous like Pyrrha- girls that Avarice would have instantly supported- but the won-over sisters encourage Ruby to do her best.

Ruby goes with Avarice as Avarice goes back to the next town to work on public charity events as part of her job putting together the upcoming festival. Despite working charity, Avarice is an uncharitable icequeen- ruthless, cut-throat, and unwilling to waste one lien more than agreed or let lazy workers goof off or waste time. Meanwhile Avarice handles a long-distance relationship with her spouse- except it sounds more like a business or even gold-digging relationship, with Avarice concerned about monthly payments and money-flows even as her spouse is having business difficulties in Atlas- something about a paperwork jam that threatens the monthly payments. Once again, a tired and uncharitable Ruby is wondering why Jaune loves his sister so much. It's an unflattering picture that calls to mind Weiss at her worst.

It's that thought that makes Ruby pause, and take a closer look. What looked like Avarice being stingy was also Avarice refusing solicitations for bribes of unnecessary services- her work is for charity, after all, and every lien not wasted is another lien that can go to the truly needy. Her intolerance for laziness not only keeps events running quickly and on time, but keeps those workers safe and unharmed when an accident does happen. And when a key individual- a minor celebrity who's there to give the donation solicitation speech- disappears on account of a family emergency at the hospital, Avarice has a pet the dog moment when she allows the person to go to that genuine emergency- even though it threatens to throw all her work in ruins. Family first, after all.

It's at this point that Ruby, moved and motivated to help Avarice, steps in to help save the day… by calling Weiss for help, hoping that Weiss could ship some minor celebrity over pronto. With Avarice watching speechless as Ruby has the heiress of Schnee Dust Corp on speed-dial and speakerphone, Weiss vocally chastises Ruby for not volunteering herself. Ruby herself is a minor celebrity from helping stop Cinder, after all. She can give the VIP speech. Avarice is surprised at first, but desperate at the time, and ultimately very grateful when Ruby makes the event a success. She doesn't even mind that Ruby gave some self-serving remarks, since Ruby also made sure the name and praise Jaune Arc, her boyfriend don't you know, as another participant in the heroics of yesteryear- sharing a bit of the glory with the Arcs as well.

Avarice takes Ruby out to a very late lunch as thanks, and lets down her hair. Avarice's conduct seems closer to Glynda Goodwitch on second inspection- a comparison that becomes clearer when it turns out that Glynda and Avarice were once classmates before Avarice retired from being a Huntress to be married.

Ruby's uncomfortable about that- both retiring from being a Huntress and marrying- and Avarice suspects she knows why. Her motivation for both was money. But as for why… Avarice decides to share.

The Arcs used to be poor- very, very poor, even if Jaune was too young to really remember. A Huntsman or Huntress doesn't make that much after expenses, and the Arcs always needed more. Children cost money, weapons cost money, dust ammo costs money, and Pride/Lust/Avarice had more difficult childhoods because the family struggled to afford anything past the necessities. One of the reasons they're so close as a family is because there were times that family was all they had. One of the reasons all the older sisters are Huntresses is that they had to work at as early an age as they could to help make money. But even if they didn't always have toys, they always had each other. Family first is family always, no matter the hardship.

(This is, by no coincidence, why Nicholas, Leandra, and the older siblings were and are more than happy to let the younger children be anything but Hunters.)

The lucky break, if it could be called that, was when a successful businessman fell in love with Avarice at first sight. She didn't believe him for some time, pushing him off to focus on bringing in money, until he persisted and asked what he could do to prove his sincerity. She answered 'provide for our family'- which would include the Arcs if they married. She demanded a princely bride-gift and a hefty stipend for her destitute family, thinking he'd balk, but he agreed.

It's a disturbing story, and a motive that the more romantically inclined Ruby ('love comes first') doesn't want to have much in common with. But she can't deny Avarice had a point- and was leading to it. The moral of the story was that while she'd do anything for her family as an Arc- even her own hand in marriage to someone she didn't love at the time- and her husband managed to get into her own Top Ten (male and female) by recognizing and accepting that. His consideration and support for her family is what let her consider and support him in turn- and as Avarice explains this, she's also working off her scroll, and finishes resolving her husband's business problem in Atlas. Even as she was talking to Ruby, she was working to help him.

Avarice begins to make a comparison between Ruby and her husband- how Ruby's consideration and effort to bond with Jaune's family despite the mixed welcome reminders her of her husband- when Avarice's husband calls. Avarice's message to her husband telling him she'd fixed the problem had been short and to the husband's call back is superfluous and filled with adoration- and Avarice endures it in embarrassment with Ruby present, and soon shuts him down.

The moment passes as lunch ends, and Ruby and Avarice make their way back after Avarice offers her conditional support in exchange for Ruby's promise. Ruby's promise to Avarice hinges on Family First- that Ruby will help the Arcs whenever they need it. It's a promise she can make in good faith- she'd help anyone who genuinely needed it- but Avarice's perspective of the Top Ten disquiets her.

The parallel to Jaune's Top Ten and Family First makes Ruby uneasy, as does Avarice's approval as a result of Ruby's VIP speech. Ruby's plan worked, and Avarice approves, but it seems more for her connections with Weiss as her actions in helping the charity event. Avarice explicitly approves of the ties to the Schnees via Ruby- but also implicitly approved of Jaune's crush on Weiss in the past. Driven by romance Avarice is not, but that's not important for her approval.

The two return to the Arcs for dinner, and Ruby is surprisingly subdued despite her progress. The week is halfway done and she has five of the seven sisters- and all the older ones, who all approve of both Ruby and Jaune. Wrath and Envy are all that remain. Neither have been warm to Ruby at all. While Wrath's sulking fury is still (mostly) aimed at Jaune, Envy is- well, clingy to Jaune, and has mostly ignored Ruby.

Ruby goes to her room after dinner, still uncomfortable about Avarice's approval and approach to love and her husband. Jaune follows, concerned that Ruby seems ill. Ruby ultimately expresses some of her concerns- and confesses that she dislikes Avarice. Avarice would put family first- ahead of even her own husband, who Ruby Ruby doubts she loves.

Saying this upsets Jaune- at Ruby. Jaune defends Avarice, and her marriage. He might have been too young to remember the poor years well, but by the same nature he's too young to remember a time that he didn't have an Uncle Greed, or a time when Avarice didn't care for her husband.

Yes, Avarice didn't marry out of love- but that doesn't mean she doesn't love him now. Avarice cares for him- and Jaune is able to show a photo-album to prove it. Indeed, the photo of Avarice and Greed has them both smiling- something Ruby hadn't seen from stern Avarice yet. Avarice has always put family first, and openly. Her husband knew that from the start, and accepted it- and demonstrated how much he cared for her by caring for the people she cared most about. That's how he became Uncle Greed, and that's why the Arcs- now that they're stable- send that same dowery back to reinvest in his business. Doesn't she see?

Ruby doesn't, she won't treat marriage the same way as Avarice, but Jaune is clearly impassioned in defense of his sister, and Ruby doesn't want a fight. Not about this, not about Top Ten, not when she's been making so much progress with the family. Ruby can only think of the confrontation in terms of Jaune putting family before her when he rallied to his sister's defense rather than side with her. Unhappy at the errant thought, knowing she gave offense first, Ruby changes the subject.

Ruby asks about Jaune's own progress with his sisters. In one way it seems to have been going better- having one all of the older sisters over herself, she's helped Jaune as well. Jaune proved his strength (physical and character) with Pride, his commitment with Lust, and his choice of someone who could help with Avarice. Envy's adoration also has her in the bag as well, and Sloth and Gluttony were never a problem.

But Wrath- Wrath is angry at Jaune, and has been from the start. It's also bled over towards Ruby. With the sisters having refused to discuss Wrath, Ruby doesn't know why- and Jaune struggles to admit it. It's an old shame, doing something to her that he could never take back- breaking his word, and a promise to her. He doesn't believe he can fix it- and at the same time wouldn't go back and change it if he could. It's complicated, and Ruby doesn't press for the answer, but instead offers to spend time with Wrath tomorrow. Maybe she can help break the barrier between them?

Jaune is grateful, and the two are reconciled without even having fought, and Ruby turns to bed-but only after searching for her toiletries, which have been moved without her knowing.

It's another night of tossing and turning. What is under all these mattresses- bowling balls?

(Ruby actually checks- but lifting the mattresses all she finds are some peas, and the sounds of movement under the floorboards.)

/

* * *

/

Author Notes:

Avarice (Weiss):A beautiful blond ice queen, with a personality blend of Weiss, Winter, and Glynda. Hard-working, stern, and uptight, she only lets he hair down to relax in privacy, and only secretly dotes on her family. Avarice is the contrast from her fellow older-sister Lust on a passion-responsibility spectrum: while Lust has had many relationships born of emotion, Avarice has had one extremely solid relationship of pure responsibility. It only started because her husband loves her for no good reason- but he does, and she's come to care more than she likes to admit, if only because it still feels half as much as him. Avarice's marriage was inspired by a plot musing of if Jaune and Weiss's power/financial relationship were reversed- if Weiss was poor and desperatly needing money to save her family's company, and Jaune was the rich benefactor with romantic interest, happy to invest as a sign of commitment. The relationship is meant to be unsettling and uncomfortable from a love-first perspective- but it is practical, and plausible, because it happens more often in reality than we care to admit. Avarice is the sort of woman who, in a different context, would expect to be married off, and would only object if it was a bad deal for her family.

(Note: Depiction is not endorsement. I wish that doesn't need to be said.)


	6. Thursday

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.

/

* * *

/

Thursday

/

Ruby wakes in time to join the family for breakfast. Comments are made about the bags under her eyes, and when Leandra asks how she slept Ruby admits that it was terrible and admits that the bed was uncomfortable. The answer surprises Leandra- who put many mattresses and pillows as possible to make it soft- and Jaune's mother vows to see the problem herself. There's a snigger from the younger side of the table- Wrath or Envy- and Ruby has a suspicion as to who's to blame for the poor bed and a few other minor pranks she's seen across the days.

Jaune and Ruby both make efforts to spend time with Wrath that morning. Jaune is utterly refuted, but Wrath is forced to accept Ruby's company by her older sisters and the directive from Nicholas. Ruby accompanies Wrath as she goes to a local school for a half-day of final exams at a preliminary Huntress school. Sort of a rural version of Signal.

Wrath is stern, too stern for her age, and all but seems set on disliking Ruby by proxy of Jaune. As Ruby accompanies her, and gets dragged in as a guest speaker/Beacon student/minor celebrity by the gaggle of children, she has a chance to see Wrath interact with the students. Wrath is the class disciplinarian, all about the rules, and brokes no compromise. But she's also honest to a fault, has a strong sense of justice- taking responsibility for her own mistakes, intolerant of cheaters, and stepping in to stop bullying. Wrath is the second coming of Pride, leading the Class into their final exams, but is probably pushing herself too hard- and pushing school friends away in the process.

It's some of those schoolmates- young and enamored with Ruby as the grown up Huntress- who ultimately reveal the source of Wrath's, well, wrath. It turns out that Wrath used to be like Envy, adoring Jaune and always bragging about him. Wrath's initial reputation for being scary-mad was from her righteous retribution against those who mocked him and his dream of becoming a Huntsman. Wrath always insisted Jaune would, because he said he would and Arcs never go back on their word. Anyone who questioned Jaune's integrity was subject to Wrath.

Wrath, who had the same sort of dream as Jaune, got a start on the path before Jaune did through a local tourney. The prize for the winner was entry to the local private Huntress school. Despite being as much a novice as Jaune, Wrath did surprisingly well and made her way up the tourney ranks. She dedicated every victory to the family that supported her, and especially to Jaune who encouraged her to dare and try in the first place. Despite her nerves at facing girls years older than her, Jaune supported her, and made her a promise to encourage. Jaune gave his word that if she made it to the finals, he'd be right there rooting for her.

She did, dreaming of passing on her lessons to Jaune in turn so they could be Hunters together, but he didn't, because he ran off to Beacon instead. Jaune broke his word as an Arc, to his own family, when disappeared without warning. Wrath wouldn't even accept that he was missing- sure he was just late and would arrive at any minute- until the tournament was already over. The family didn't even know he was alive until the Vytal Festival, and Wrath and spent that first semester in mourning thinking he'd died to Grimm until he appeared on TV.

Wrath has never forgiven him his double betrayal, of hurting the family and breaking his word to her, for running off as he did.

Ruby learns this, but it doesn't help her bond with Wrath. Wrath is angry at Jaune, enough that she claims her real brother died long ago- and even if he didn't, he's still dead to her. She doesn't want an apology from a lying imposter who's just saying what she wants to hear. Jaune lied his way into Beacon, where he went on to become a hero without integrity, and hid away from family all this time. Nothing Ruby says otherwise can convince her that Jaune actually keeps his word or cares about his family- and in fact, Wrath slings some sharp questions at Ruby. What makes her think Jaune would be any more faithful to her than he was them? If Jaune puts family first- like all the Arcs do- and abandoned them once, what makes her think he'll be any more loyal to her? Jaune is surely going to just abandon her, or the Arcs again, or both.

Ruby's too mature to rise to such challenges… openly. They'll niggle later, but she puts them aside. Ruby wants to know what it would take for Wrath to be satisfied, but Wrath demands the impossible. Wrath wants her real brother back- the one who kept his word.

Until then, Wrath is opposed to both Jaune and Ruby. Jaune, for reasons given. Ruby, for so blatantly trying to curry favor with all the sisters. Wrath knows Ruby is trying to get close, and reacts negatively to it. As far as Wrath is concerned, Ruby caring for liar-liar Jaune- and keeping the secret on top of her own Beacon rule-breaking- makes Ruby almost as bad. It makes her complicit in keeping Jaune away, and promising to take him away from the family once more. This is the real reason that Wrath dislikes Ruby- conflating her with Jaune's abandonment of the family and family-first.

The half-day ends poorly as they return for lunch. Wrath goes off to train for her finals tomorrow- a mini-tournament of the school- leaving Ruby wondering what to do.

Losing her mark for the day, but seeing Envy open while Jaune is off with other sisters, Ruby tries to take the opportunity to get to know Envy. It's their first time together without Jaune. It's not productive.

Envy is just shy of a bro-con, and was one when she was younger before Jaune left, and intends to make up for lost time now. Over the course of the week so far she's been guilt-tripping Jaune over how he ran away, and so on, in order to get him to spend more time with her. She shares with her sisters, but openly excludes Ruby. It's worse when Jaune isn't there. When Ruby runs into the wall with Wrath and tries to make progress with Envy as well, she's shot down despite her outreach. Without Jaune around to be sweet for, Envy is a bit of a brat- claiming that she's Jaune's favorite sister, and making clear she has no intention of letting Ruby take Jaune away again. She not-so-subtly hints that she's also been behind Ruby's minor misfortunes since arriving, and Ruby has to draw on all her maturity not to respond poorly.

It's a frustrating day of failure, and a stressful one. Dinner isn't a disaster, there's even a moment of comedy when Leandra worries about fixing Ruby's bed for the night so that she can sleep better, but dinner is more negative than not. Wrath's anger and Envy's hogging Jaune's attention away dominate the dinner feels, but what really sticks out is when Jaune's parents voice their disappointment/disapproval that Ruby and Jaune aren't making progress with Wrath and Envy. It subtly calls to mind their conditions for supporting Ruby, and her threat of open disapproval if Ruby fails.

After dinner, Jaune and Ruby meet in her room and talk about Wrath. Knowing the truth, Ruby confronts (asks) Jaune about how he ran away from home. Jaune has no good answer, only the truth. When Wrath was winning her way up that tournament, Jaune's own dream of becoming a Huntsman seemed further away than ever. Being surpassed by his little sister was one thing- having to beg training from her would have been humiliating. Jaune couldn't stand it, the same sort of immaturity that held him back during the Jaundice arc, and ran off to Beacon to become a Huntsman on his own. Then he struggled to just stay in, and then got distracted with their friends, and then Cinder happened…

He does, and doesn't, regret that. He doesn't regret going to Beacon, or making his friends, and he especially doesn't regret meeting Ruby- insert sincere look of love and holding of hand here- and he doesn't even regret lying about his transcripts. But he does regret lying to his family, and letting them think he was dead, and staying away as long as he did, and most of all breaking his promise to Wrath. Even if most everyone else has forgiven him in the years since, none of them have forgotten, and Wrath in particular hasn't forgiven. He can't protest her accusations when they're so right. For someone who claims to think family is important, he certainly hasn't acted like it- and that shames him.

And what's worse is that Jaune doesn't know what he can do to make things right. He can't even tell Wrath he regrets all of it because that really would be a now she hates him, and even Ruby by extension, and he doesn't know how he can make it up to her. To prove that he's sorry and does love her. There's nothing he can do that she'd believe.

Despite her own worries, Ruby embraces Jaune in empathy and promises him that she'll help him reconcile with Wrath. She'll find some way to appease Wrath, no matter what it takes. Saying so makes Jaune nervous- afraid of the connotations of sacrifice- but Ruby laughs. Who said anything about sacrifice? She'll win them all over, for Jaune too. By the end of the week, he'll have all his family back.

Jaune embraces her, and with a tight throat thanks her, and Ruby smiles into him as he says he loves her. This time when Envy comes seeking Jaune, Ruby shoos Jaune away, claiming she needs to think. She sees him off with a smile, lets the door close… and the smile drops.

Despite her brave words, Ruby feels time slipping away as no ideas come- and as it does, her worries start to cloud her tired thoughts as everything circles. Jaune is clearly guilty about how he left his home, and putting family first is his way of trying to make it up to them. Considering all the family-centric sisters, remembering how Jaune got angry with her over Avarice, and Wrath's criticism of Jaune's faithfulness, and knowing that Jaune is trying to prove himself to his family-first family…

If Leandra and Nicholas won't approve if their daughters don't approve of them… and if Wrath won't approve of Jaune because Jaune didn't put family first…

If it came down to a choice between family and Ruby… would Jaune choosing family over Ruby prove his sincerity to Wrath? Help him reconcile with the family he clearly cares for?

It's an option that makes Ruby unhappy, but it's not one that she can shake as the thought continues to fester and grow. Maybe Jaune would choose her, maybe not... but maybe he shouldn't. Or maybe she should save him the dilemma. If the family disapproval and veto is inevitable, perhaps she could stage something to deserve it, something that would help reconcile Jaune and Wrath. Remembering Jaune's reaction over Avarice would make it easy. She'd still lose Jaune either way, but at least Jaune would have his entire family.

These aren't thoughts that make Ruby happy, because she doesn't want to break up with Jaune. She loves him, and doesn't doubt that he loves her, even if she fears he loves family more. She wants to have him, and doesn't want him to have to choose between her or family, but she can't think of anything that would allow him to reconcile with Wrath and his family and be with her. The threat of family disapproval feels inevitable.

The feeling is reinforced that night when Ruby, still awake, stumbles across Jaune talking with his mother and father. Jaune is confronting them in private, where he wouldn't do so at dinner, about their remarks towards Ruby winning the sister's approval. Jaune is on Ruby's side, but not as strident or forceful as he was the first night. Leandra makes clear (and is implied to have been telling so from the start of the trip) that she has doubts about Ruby, no matter how fair or sensitive she is- and Nicholas warns Jaune that his disapproval will only be worse if Jaune betrays his Top Ten again by running away from them once more. Jaune falls silent, and Ruby slips off to bed before she's noticed or can hear the rest.

It's another poor night of sleep, and not just for the lumps under her mattress.

/

* * *

/

Author Notes:

No, this isn't a happy feel-good chapter. But even if this was a rom-com, this would be the crisis period of dark worries.

Something a little different. Wrath is somewhat special, and has two character pieces (because spoilers).

Wrath (Ren) (Part 1 of 2): A visual rather than thematic influence. Wrath, as an under-developed girl, has Ren-like proportions, Ren-like martial arts and wardrobe, Ren-like hair, and even (usually) pink eyes. Like Yang, Wrath's eyes go from default blue to red-ish (pink) when angry- or, as is usually the case, when Jaune is around. Wrath is also a quiet girl, though more simmering righteous anger than serene calmness. Wrath is ultimately a very passionate but tightly controlled person. Her anger at Jaune is a combination of broken pedestal, broken trust, and personal betrayal all mixed with the grief she had when he disappeared and she thought he was dead.


	7. Friday

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.

/

* * *

/

Friday

/

Ruby goes to sleep in a poor mood, and wakes the same just after midnight. Pessimistic, running out of time, and stressed and tired. Unable to go back to sleep, Ruby looks at the ceiling as time passes and she knows what will occur. Wrath will go off to school for her tournament. Envy will drag Jaune away. It's a day that seems doomed to be wasted as the end of the week approaches and the clock runs out on Ruby's hopes.

At least until a bolt of inspiration hits Ruby, and she races out of bed and begins waking the sisters.

Despite their tiredness and the obscenely early hour, Ruby leads a sisterly council of brainstorming with all the sister's she's won over to date. All the sisters know Wrath's continued enmity towards Jaune, all of them wish it could be resolved, but none of them have an idea of how to fix it. Not until Ruby comes up with the novel idea of- why not fulfill the promise now?

Ruby remembers that Wrath is having her finals today, and that her finals are a class tournament. She also remembers Wrath's condition- that she wants the brother who could keep his word. Maybe this is the lack of sleep talking, but if they can re-construct the context of the tournament, if Wrath can make it to the finals, and Jaune be there… then maybe that would help Wrath forgive Jaune?

But Ruby will need their help to put it all together, and despite the early hour she has it. The sisters light up in shared optimism, hopeful that this could work and glad that Ruby has thought of something that could help fix an issue that's lingered over the family the entire family reunion. Starting well before daylight, the sisters plan, prepare, and execute the idea, each with their own special skills or contacts to create a small-town tournament on the fly.

Pride will uses her prestige and the Arc family prestige in these parts to push the class tournament to a more public venue. Avarice makes early morning calls and her role of helping organize the festival to prep the tournament field on the fly, overruling concerns of an incoming storm front over the weekend. Lust uses a lot of her contacts- including blackmailing some of the exes- to push the approvals and spread the word and help gather a crowd and other person-to-person contacts. Sloth and Gluttony help out in their own way. Gluttony has the idea of a bake sale or concessions stand to gather interest, and has friends from school (a baking club) begin a massive bake off. Sloth is the most tired of them all… but bursts into energy and single-handily makes a great deal of the stadium décor to the amazement of everyone, because no one actually sees her working. (A comedic moment of 'work smarter, not harder'… and calling up the secret boyfriend, who is finally revealed to the sisters, but gets a warm welcome for virtue of helping provide supplies needed for the plan.)

The ladies work until dawn breaks, and then some. Work stops and is hidden when Wrath and Envy get up, but resumes as soon as they're shuffled off the school with breakfast in hand and not a clue about what is happening. When Nicholas and Leandra come down, they're surprised but end up being involved as well- using their contacts and friendships across the community to bring in crowd. And Jaune… Jaune, when he comes down, is given the hardest task of all: to figure out how he's going to play his part. Jaune sits at the breakfast table, working on an apology script, with his sisters looking over his shoulder and making occasional suggestions.

What would have been a small, family-only audience for a school tournament becomes the early start of the weekend festival over the course of a morning, a testament to the diverse abilities and common effort of the Arc family. Both Nicholas and Leandra are impressed, by the achievement and the intent, and ask who is responsible.

Ruby, on her way out the door, credits the efforts of the Arc sisters before she leaves to spread fliers around town with her semblance.

The sisters, after she's gone, all credit Ruby.

Suffice it to say, it's a success as the town wakes up starts to come onboard. Ruby tags along with Pride to convince the combat school's principal to move to the new venue. There are some minor hiccups- they can't move the entire tournament on such short notice, there's concern that the less capable students would be humiliated, and the tournament field isn't ready yet anyway- but between Pride's word that the tournament field would be ready on time and Ruby's minor celebrity endorsement/indulgence yesterday, the principal agrees to move the last few rounds.

With their tasks done, Ruby and Pride sticks around to watch Wrath compete in the early stages of the finals tournament. Wrath is good for her age- close to where Ruby was at Signal- and easily wins with some skill, though clearly holding back so as to not humiliate her less-capable peer.

Wrath is initially disdainful and suspicious of Ruby's applause, thinking it's an insincere play at winning Wrath's approval, but the same praise from Pride clearly means a great deal to her. As the other sisters finish their tasks, they too come to the school to watch- something Wrath relishes, even as she tries to hide it and pretend otherwise. She guesses they can stay- it's not like she's happy to see them cheering her on or anything.

Wrath is clearly happy to have her sisters there, and believes the promise Nicholas and Leandra made to be there in time for the finals. What's unasked is Jaune's (lack of) presence. Wrath keeps shooting noticeable glances to the empty seat where Jaune should be, and frowning all the more every time he isn't there. Her pink eyes blaze every time he's not there.

At least until the tournament preliminaries move into the main venue. All the local school students, especially Wrath, are taken aback by the over-night addition to the festival. But Wrath is most affected by the sight of Jaune- dressed up in all sorts of paraphernalia like a 'Wrath #1' foam pointer finger, and cheering her louder than anyone. They can't talk from a distance, but it's clear that Wrath is touched and holding back tears even as Jaune makes a fuss amongst the crowd point out his sister as she makes her way to the final round.

A last minute emergency threatens to occur when the other finalist, having suffered injuries, has to drop out - threatening to leave Jaune unable to cheer Wrath in the finals, and so fulfill the promise. Ruby saves the day by stepping in as a replacement, giving a Wrath vs. Ruby match for the championship finale.

Ruby holds back, of course, and gives Wrath a chance to show the extents of her training. Wrath does- practically showing off in a way she hadn't been able to before- and with the crowd on her side she actually presses Ruby to defend herself. Wrath even pulls some tricks up her sleeve when she reveals her semblance to get some legit blows in. Wrath's semblance is ability to manipulate the size and density of objects- making them bigger or smaller. She can carry any number of weapons up her sleeve to be one-girl arsenal… or she can throw them to devastating effect. When Wrath takes a few small peas and hits Ruby with what look and feel like bowling balls, the crowd cheers and Ruby's nights makes a bit more sense.

Wrath knows she's being played into showing off with Jaune present, but can't restrain her joy as her eyes flicker between the angry pink and a joyful blue- and gleefully takes both out on Ruby as 'punishment' for her sneaky duplicity with Jaune. Ruby playfully shoots back how even liars can keep their word, and the match adopts a big-girl/little-girl mentorship as Ruby coaches Wrath and gives her improvements throughout the fight.

It's a happy atmosphere, but when Ruby looks at Jaune to see how he's playing his part a phantom of hurt and jealousy passes. All his attention is on Wrath. None is on the girlfriend she's fighting. A bittersweet feeling passes through Ruby despite the cheers of the everyone around her. Guess family really is first.

Ruby takes a dive, letting Wrath win the school tournament. Everyone comes to congratulate her, but everyone makes space as Jaune approaches. Jaune struggled all morning to come up with a script, but throws it all away to do what he needs to- sincerely apologizing for taking so long to fulfill his promise, and asking for forgiveness now that he has. And even if she can't- even if she's still mad- he's proud of her.

Wrath jumps at him, mid-air hug-tackle, and calls him an idiot with her face in his chest. All she needed was the apology. When she looks up, her long-pink eyes are a familiar family blue. The two reconcile, back to doting big brother and his tsundere little sister.

The family have a late lunch to celebrate, with Nicholas in particular inviting a tired Ruby to join them. With more than a tinge of over-compensating for lost time, Jaune and Wrath are inseparable at the restaurant- coming between not just Jaune and Ruby, but Envy as well. Envy stews jealously from the side while Jaune dotes on Wrath, and Wrath makes a reference to the Top Ten when she asks Jaune if she's made number two yet. Jaune jokingly denies it, saying that while she is a number two she's still behind mom... and implicitly behind Envy as Envy childishly sticks her tongue out. It's a familiar family joke which all the Arcs laugh at, but reminds Ruby where she ranks on that infamous list.

Wrath is still taken aback by the tournament, and wants to hear how it came about. Tired from the week and the battle, Ruby eats in silence as all the sisters recount what they had to do to pull it off. They also give credit to Ruby for the idea, with Leandra herself overruling her modesty when Ruby again credits the Arcs. Ruby and Wrath, having already bonded during the fight, reach a new level when Wrath realizes that Ruby was behind her reconciliation with Jaune. With just a bit of prompting from Nicholas of all people, Wrath formally approves of Ruby as Jaune's girlfriend.

This sets Envy off at Wrath, causing a commotion in the restaurant. Envy shouts that the two girls had promised to band together to reject Ruby- and that Wrath's approval of Ruby is as much a betrayal to Envy as Jaune's abandonment of them both. Shouting her intention to never let Ruby surpass her, Envy runs off, fleeing her family and losing them in the festival crowd.

The family believes Envy has gone to her secret place- some place in the woods that none of them, not even Jaune, knows about. While they're sure that Envy will return for dinner as per tradition, there are also concerns that she could get hurt. The areas are unsecured from Grimm, who are drawn to negative emotions like Envy's, and Envy been told before that she's not supposed to go there.

The family scatters to search for her, even Jaune. Ruby, on the other hand, is tired. Terrible sleep, an already long day of over twelve hours and going, and the battle have left her worn. No one asks her to, but Ruby musters herself to help search- barely belatedly realizing that Mama and Papa Arc were watching her.

As an overcast sky settles in with the approach of a storm front, Ruby searches the woods, and finds clues to help track Envy. Envy's Secret Spot is in a stream bed, the sort of flood channel that is usually just a trickle. Envy is hiding, and hurt with a twisted ankle, and also afraid, because Grimm are nearby and smell her fear. Tired and stressed as she is, Ruby can't stop the thought that if Envy just so happened to suffer an accident- a terrible tragedy that just so happened to clear the last veto keeping Ruby from Jaune, who'd no doubt need comfort in his grief…

Ruby pauses far longer than she should, worn and frustrated and so sorely tempted, but does the right thing. Ruby saves Envy and carries her back. Despite the rescue, Envy sullenly states that she's still not changing her mind and approving of her. Ruby knows. Just to rub it in a bit more, Envy claims that she's number one of Jaune's top ten- surpassing even mother. She's his favorite family member. Ruby knows, unhappy as it makes her, and the two return in silence.

Jaune rushes to Ruby and Envy as they return. Instead of focusing on Ruby in gratitude, Jaune rushes to Envy in relief as Ruby recounts the encounter with the Grimm. Even Jaune embracing and thanking her profusely after fussing over Envy doesn't cheer her for coming second. Nor does the gratitude of the rest of the family over dinner. Ruby is the toast of the family, even Leandra is grateful, but Ruby is too tired to care or even notice Nicholas's approving words of how Jaune is reconciled and approved of by all of his sisters. Ruby, having gone a week without good sleep, retires early- and is helped upstairs by an apologetic Wrath, who insists on doing it herself when Jaune offers to help.

With just the two of them, Wrath admits that she was the one who'd been sabotaging the bed across the week, using her semblance to manipulate the peas that Ruby had found earlier. She and Envy had united to oppose Ruby- her to punish Jaune, Envy to drive Ruby away- but now that the game is up it won't happen again. Wrath apologizes, and after stringing her out a bit with the same sort of liar-liar skepticism Wrath held towards Jaune, Ruby accepts the apology.

Wrath's promise from Ruby is hardly conditional, and almost a plea- a promise from Ruby to never let Jaune ever go back on his word again. An Arc who goes back on their word is hardly an Arc at all, and Wrath doesn't want to lose Jaune- or anyone else of her family- like that again. Wrath cheekily makes an offer to punish Jaune for Ruby if he ever does, while playfully threatening the same to Ruby if Ruby goes back on her word. Ruby doesn't intend to- on any of the promises she's made- and just barely manages to keep her patience and play nice back rather than snap. Wrath gets the hint, and leave Ruby to go to bed and get some rest.

The bed isn't sabotaged now, and Ruby has the most comfortable night since she arrived, but it's still a poor night's sleep. Ruby's fears and insecurities have grown over the days, and are raging with her exhaustion. Wrath is won, but Envy is adamantly opposed, and there's nothing Ruby can think of that might change it. Ruby is at the bottom of the Top Ten, and Envy at the top, and that damn mantra of family first…

Ruby doesn't doubt Jaune cares for her, but if Envy and Leandra reject Ruby…

The thought keeps Ruby up a long time.

/

* * *

/

Author Notes:

Ah, character perspective shading. How I (don't) love you at times. How you feel affects how you perceive things.

I'll probably be one of the few to like this chapter, not because it's longer, but for a bunch of things I can't really share yet. Fortunately, I'll (probably) hit them on rear-end analysis of the story. Coeur and I both, actually- a big ol' look at what changed, what didn't, and why between this and the Writer Games version.

Wrath, in retrospect, without concern of spoilers.

Wrath (Ren) (Part 2 of 2):A tsundere with strong visual, not personality, influences by Ren. On top of pink eyes (distinctive amongst the blue-eyed arcs, and an element borrowed from Yang's berserk state), she has similar clothes and a 'slide weapons up the sleeve' style like Ren uses for his storm flowers. Her semblance is the ability to manipulate size and density, making her an ideal weapons master- she can miniaturize the weapons, increase density on the swing, or simply throw small things and turn them into heavy objects. Wrath's personality is that of a tsuendere stuck in anger due to Jaune's running away- a mix of personal betrayal and genuine fear that lingered because of the strength of Wrath's emotions. What Wrath really wanted/needed to reconcile all this time was a direct apology- but her anger over Jaune's lies made him afraid that an apology wouldn't be believed, and so he didn't try, perpetuating the anger. The tournament scenario is important, but more to Jaune (to fulfill his word) than to Wrath (who wants the apology). What the tournament really shows- why it wins approval of Ruby not just from Wrath but most of the family as well- is that Ruby 'gets' the importance of trying to fulfill promises between family.


	8. Saturday

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.

/

* * *

/

Saturday

/

Saturday morning begins with storm clouds in Ruby's mind, if not yet the sky.

After a long night with little sleep and less hope, Jaune wakes Ruby up as sunny and optimistic as his stupidly bright blond hair. Grouchy grogginess aside, Ruby wakes up feeling hopeless, and Jaune is convinced it's not. Jaune is determined to use the last full day of the trip to bring Ruby and Envy together over the course of the festival. Envy is resistant, insisting that Jaune promised to spend time with her at the festival, but Jaune uses Ruby's rescue from yesterday as the justification to bring her along and force them to spend time together.

Ruby's experience is like her mood is like the clouds in the sky- not particularly pleasant. Ruby is exhausted just shy of crabby, Envy is passive-aggressive, and Jaune is hovering like a third wheel trying to make them get along. Every time he steps away in hopes that they'll bond over this attraction or that activity, Envy does something immature. Every time Jaune returns, Envy pulls her two-face nice-girl act as she blatantly and sweetly tries to monopolize Jaune's attention. Ruby and Envy's bonding goes about as well as the fair, where everything is shutting down early in preparation for the incoming storm front.

Ruby's tired of this shit, and against her better judgement starts replying in kind- romantic gestures with Jaune, or equally snippy retorts. It's blatantly petty, Jaune doesn't approve, and Envy's subtle sneer indicates it's a successful provocation as Ruby realizes her efforts are backfiring.

Envy prods one time too many, and Ruby's reaction gets Jaune upset- at her. Taking Ruby outside, Jaune and Ruby have a whispering spat- Jaune is incredulous that Ruby is acting so petty or immature, and Ruby is angry that Jaune is taking the side of a spoiled brat. Calling her that sparks the same sort knee-jerk response as when she said Avarice didn't love her husband. Jaune has a flash of anger directed at her. Even though he's able to admit that Envy has been spoiled rotten, she's still his sister and always will be, while Ruby is-

While Ruby is what? Just his temporary girlfriend?

It's a word too much, a step too far, and they both freeze at Ruby's outburst. For Ruby, it's the culmination of her fears- that her place isn't as secure, isn't as permanent, as his family's. It hurts, and it must show, because Jaune composes himself and apologizes to her on the spot.

He wants them to get along. He wants his family to get along with Ruby, and Ruby to get along with them. Even if Envy is making that difficult. Ruby accepts his apology, claiming they're both tired and worn by this trip, but she doesn't really believe it holds for both of them. Jaune decides to step out and cool off, and asks Ruby to give one more chance to Envy. For him.

Ruby does give it one more try, for Jaune, and it lasts about as long as it takes Envy to sneer and ask about trouble in paradise. Envy couldn't hear, but she saw the exchange, and it doesn't take much to realize that there's been a fight. Envy gloats of the imminent break up of Lancaster, and spitefully brings up the Top Ten. Ruby is just number nine- Ten if you include Dad- while Envy is Jaune's number one. It was inevitable that Ruby would lose.

Ruby says fuck it, if her ship is sinking, it might as well be with guns blazing.

Ruby and Envy have their long-pending fight. Ruby, stressed all week long, finally snaps and calls Envy a selfish brat even as she concedes defeat. Ruby doesn't refute some things- that the Arcs will put family first, that Envy is his favorite sister to indulge- but she shoots back that those things don't mean that she and Jaune didn't have something, have a chance at something, good.

Ruby's made every good-faith effort, and then some, to get to know and be accepted by all of Jaune's family. She did it for him, in the sense of wanting to secure their relationship, and she did it for him, because Jaune so obviously cares about them. And even if this trip doesn't work out, she doesn't regret it. Having gotten to know them, she can see why Jaune cares about his sisters. They care for him. Even the ones who had doubts about him, or Ruby, or both- they cared about what he did or how he was or his future.

But not Envy. Envy's just a stuck up jealous brat who doesn't care about what she's going to do to Jaune, because she can't accept Jaune loves Ruby. Maybe not as much- maybe not the top of the Top Ten- but he cares for her in a way he never can and never will love Envy. Envy and Leandra can disapprove and denounce Ruby- they can shoot down the relationship- but what they're really going to do is break Jaune's heart when they veto his relationship. Or rather, when she ends the relationship. Unlike Envy, she has no intention of making Jaune choose between his family or her, even if it means she'll have to break his heart herself.

WFT? Don't I get a say in that?

That's Jaune, who's returned to find his relationship apparently under threat. Jaune is alarmed and upset. He knew Ruby was working hard to get the support of his family, but this is the first time he's heard of any veto angle. Jaune is angry- and for the first time since the first night, angry in Ruby's favor as he demands answers.

Answers Ruby is too happy to give, and Envy is too wide-eyed and alarmed at her angry brother to spin them off. Ruby explains Leandra and Nicholas's conditions for blessing rather than condemning their relationship depended on all seven sisters approving of both of them- and how Envy is now the sole holdout, intent on sabotaging them much like she and Wrath sabotaged Ruby's bed all week.

Jaune's anger turns towards Envy, and Envy struggles to make a defense. A bad one, obviously- and trying to share the blame with Wrath doesn't work well either. Envy's motive centers around that Jaune left for Beacon, but has returned, but that Ruby threatens to take him away again from the family. Envy doesn't want that. Envy wants Jaune to stay home and stay close because she loves and misses him when he's gone. It shouldn't be a big deal. He was always going to side with her, after all. Family first, after all- and hasn't he always said that she's his number one girl?

Jaune erupts, unable to believe Envy would do such a thing, and all the angrier that she has. Angry at what she's done to Ruby, and angry at what she tries to do to him by pitting family against Ruby. If Ruby had tried to do that, she might have lost, but for his own sister…

Jaune harshly breaks down Envy's delusions of an end-game. He was always going to leave again- he has to go back to Beacon to graduate and become a Huntsman he wants to be. But if this how Envy and his parents are going to treat any girl he brings home, Jaune angrily swears he'll never return home again, word and all.

Envy's protestations that he can't do that, of Family First, forget a very important thing: Jaune already ran away from home and his Top Ten once, when he left for Beacon to follow his dream. He can do so again if that's what it takes- to run away with the woman he loves, no matter where she places next to family. Envy ends up fleeing in tears.

Despite the cathartic venting, and the relief from seeing Jaune side with her over family, Ruby feels some pity for Envy. When Jaune apologizes, Ruby agrees he should because it was a bit his fault as well. Ruby finally manages to directly tell Jaune that she doesn't like that Top Ten- and Envy's reaction is why. It gives the wrong sort of feeling, and the wrong sort of impression- to his family, between sisters, but also with her. Envy's not the only one who's hurt by not being put first- Ruby bets his other sisters feel the sting as well, like Wrath, because she's been hurt by it as well. By being number nine, and feeling less important.

Jaune is taken aback, speechless, and quietly apologizes. He hadn't known- didn't realize she took it that way when she hadn't said anything all this time- and he's sorry. Jaune apologizes, not just for the Top Ten, but also for what Ruby's had to put up with this week. If he'd known what his mother had said to her- that Ruby was trying to become close to his family for fear of a veto, rather than being herself- he swears he didn't know.

Ruby believes him, on both counts, because she never told him what bothered her. Ruby forgives Jaune by saying she meant what she said to Envy- she doesn't regret having gotten to know his sisters. She would have tried anyway, and is glad she did, because by doing so she was able to help him with Wrath. She knows that meant a lot to him, just as she knows he doesn't really want to never return home again, because she knows how important his family is to him. Jaune embraces her, saying how much he loves her, and Ruby's fears and insecurities fade away along with the stress. Even if Jaune's mother rejects her, he won't.

Jaune says he'll have to talk with his mother when they return, but that won't be for awhile. Ruby wants to move past that for now, and suggests spending time together at this festival of new beginnings. They try, but it's a subdued affair- Ruby is tired even if she's no longer stressed, Jaune is with her but stewing over his family, and the whole festival is shutting down anyway. Despite siding with her, Ruby can tell he's worried over Envy. The two are together, but not enjoying themselves, no more than the rest of the festival that is being hastily torn down as the storm front approaches. Neither being in the mood for a date they can't enjoy, they ultimately end up helping prepare for the storm to follow- both the literal one, and the figurative one that promises to start once they return to the Arc home.

Jaune and Ruby put off returning until late, right before dinner and right after it starts raining hard. Jaune intends to confront the issue of Envy and Leandra over dinner, along with something else that he won't elaborate to Ruby. Ruby doesn't look forward to a fight, and Ruby wonders how the sisters might react- especially to, say, any suggestion or accusation of an elopement if Envy and Leandra don't back down.

But dinner is deferred as Envy fails to appear. The rest of the family picks up on the uneasy air as the couple waits, but Jaune won't say what he has to say until all the family is there, leading to an uncomfortable silence as everyone waits for Envy to fulfill the family tradition.

As the storm sets in and rain pours, impatience turns to worry as the thought that it's not Envy refusing to return, but unable to, sets in. The rest of the family can't understand why, since she hasn't been seen since she left with Jaune and Ruby, until Jaune reveals that he and Envy had their fight which made her flee. There's concern and fear at first- the idea that Envy is running away like Jaune did is raised- but Ruby realizes that Envy likely went to her secret place. The drainage ditch that is likely acting as a flood channel right now.

Realizing that Envy's life could be in danger if the stream floods, the family scrambles to search for her. Ruby does as well. Fight or no fight, she's the only one who's been to the Secret Place, but it's so dark that she's not sure where exactly. Ruby directs the Arcs to split up and look around the general area. Before she and Jaune part, Jaune pulls her into an embrace and a kiss of thanks- even if he's still angry at his sister, and even if Ruby has every reason to not want to help, Envy is still his precious sister and he still cares about her. Ruby helping despite everything means so much to him. Ruby knows, and kisses him back, and promises to help find her and bring her back safe.

Ruby ends up finding Envy first. Envy is afraid, but not for her life, and refuses Ruby's entreaties to come to safety. Envy's afraid she's lost Jaune forever, and doesn't care about being saved if he's just going to hate her. She'd rather die than never see him again. Envy is somewhere between sulking and suicidal, too young to have a sense of proportion and too emotional to be reasoned with. It takes Jaune's arrival and jumping into the ditch with her to convince her otherwise. Jaune was upset, but he still loves her and always will because she'll always be his sister. Nothing can change that- not even Ruby. He doesn't want his family and Ruby to be either-or, because he wants to have them all. They're all his Top Ten- they're all his most cherished people in the world- and it doesn't have to be mutually exclusive.

Ruby adds in her support. Jaune may be leaving with Ruby, but if Envy can accept that- accept her- then he'll be sure to return. He only threatened to stay away because of how she treated Ruby- but if she doesn't, he'll have no reason not to return. Ruby can drag him back herself if she has to. Envy is moved, and even dares to be hopeful. Does she mean that? Ruby gives her word, and promises.

It's the touching moment, and the moment Envy stops resisting, but also the point of external disaster. The stream, already dangerous, becomes a deathtrap as an upstream dam bursts. With only a bit of warning from sisters further upstream, and Jaune and Envy scramble towards safety. The muddy bank limits Jaune's ability to get traction to run or jump, and he and Envy keep sliding back even as the wall of water rushes closer.

Ruby, from the upper bank, could reach out to help one of them- but only one of them. Both Jaune and Envy realize it's an either-or decision, and quickly beg Ruby to save the other. Envy knows it's all her fault, and begs Ruby to save her brother. Envy seems to make the better case- that she doesn't want to live without her brother, and that he and Ruby have a future together. Jaune is equally sincere that he doesn't want his family to die for him, and begging Ruby to save his family.

Ruby is torn- but when Jaune begs for her to keep his word and save his sister, she ultimately moves to help Envy. Jaune lifts Envy up and passes her into Ruby's grip mere moments before the flood hits him and throws him downstream.

Envy screams in fear for Jaune as he washes away, and immediately turns to berate and pound tiny fists against Ruby. How could she do that if she loved him? But Ruby has no time for Envy- putting her down and firmly telling her to not get into any more trouble, Ruby tells her that she doesn't believe love and family are either-or choices, and goes racing after Jaune with her semblance.

Ruby races, catching up even as she passes some of the other sisters. Their shouts provide a guidelines in the dark, and their efforts to catch Jaune buy some time. Ruby is able to get ahead, and damages Crescent Rose in the effort of cutting down a tree for Jaune to grab onto. Jaune does, but it's a fading thing as the water rushes and the tree threatens to break. Ruby gets as close as she can to grab Jaune's hand, holding onto him as tightly as her tired body can.

Jaune and Ruby have time for desperate last words- or at least Jaune does, while Ruby doesn't want to hear them and shouts for him to just hold on. Jaune apologizes for Ruby having to win over his family, but thanks her for doing it. Ruby doesn't care- she loved to, because she loves him. And he her- Jaune apologizes for all the missed opportunities, and all the things he wanted to do with her. Ruby doesn't want to accept it now, and turns it into making a promise to never hesitate again even as her grip slowly slips. With shouted affirmation that he loves her most of all, even more than the rest of his Top Ten combined, the tree breaks and Jaune is washed downstream.

Ruby means to follow him- to let the stream carry her as well if she can't get use her own semblance- but can't. Too tired from too many poor nights sleep and all the day's events, Ruby is caught and secured by Pride, who refuses to let her recklessly endanger herself. The search is soon called off because it's too dark and dangerous to keep looking. Ruby is practically carried back, and the Arcs never end up having dinner as they all turn to bed with thoughts of Jaune in their mind. There's no blame, but that doesn't stop Ruby from feeling guilty- or from Envy, and Wrath, and even Sloth and Gluttony from crying in their rooms.

Ruby changes with Jaune's final words in her mind, both his love and his promise, and despite the sounds of sobs in the other rooms she passes out as soon as she climbs under the covers.

It's the only good night's sleep she's had all week.

/

* * *

/

Author Notes:

A packed chapter, and one with the most changes rather than just elaborations on the original plot. Full of important plot developments, this serves as the crescendo for Ruby's personal trials, but also the black moment of the story.

Envy (Ruby): A normally sweet girl with precocious crush that can lead her to doing bratty things when her brother is involved. Jaune is to Envy what Summer Rose was to Ruby, and Envy's fear of losing her brother to someone else was based on some musings of how Ruby might respond if Summer Rose turned out to be alive and came back after all this time... with a fiance she was promptly going to leave again for. Take away a few years and a bit less maturity, and Envy is the product of a thought of 'mine' that doesn't want to let go of something tightly held. Envy is the Ruby who was born into the intact family rather than approaching it from the outside, and like Ruby she's secretly insecure of where she stands with Jaune. Envy's greatest fear is losing Jaune, and her motivation for opposing Ruby was fear that Ruby would steal him away.


	9. Sunday

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.

/

* * *

/

Sunday

/

It's Sunday morning, the final day, and Ruby awakes to an almost empty house. The only one around is a fragile Envy, who explains that everyone else is looking for Jaune's body- something Ruby still can't believe or accept.

Just mentioning Jaune's death makes Envy breaks down again, and despite her lingering resentment Ruby comforts her while Envy sobs and explains herself into her shoulder. Envy's a brat, but not a malicious one. She was just afraid of losing her brother once more to someone who threatened her spot as favorite. Envy's always loved Jaune, maybe too much, and she was the one most hurt and most afraid when he disappeared so suddenly- more than even Wrath. But she was also the happiest when he was still alive, proudest of him being at Beacon, and most eager to see him again. She's been patiently waiting for him to return for years. Then he finally did, but Ruby came too, and threatened to take him away forever and steal her place as number one…

Ruby realizes that they aren't so different. Both care- cared- for Jaune, and both were insecure of their standing with him in that infamous Top Ten. Ruby was afraid that Jaune would choose family over her, but Envy was afraid he'd choose a stranger over family. Ruby was envious of how much attention Jaune was giving to his family and siding with them, but she never thought of what it might look like in reverse. And while she called Envy a brat… Ruby herself wasn't as mature as she'd have liked to be during their confrontation. And she wasn't as selfless as Envy was in that final choice of Jaune versus Envy, of love versus family.

Envy doesn't understand, considering that Ruby chose saving Envy over being with Jaune. Ruby makes a difficult argument about the selfishness of love. She loved Jaune, so she did what she promised to do- to save Envy- because Jaune would put family first. Maybe not before her (maybe), but certainly before himself. Jaune was angry with Envy for trying to play family vs. love in an either-or, but Ruby knows he would have been just as angry had Ruby tried the same. Jaune cares about his family, and Ruby cares about Jaune, and Ruby will care about Jaune's family, by extension if nothing else. If she hadn't- if she'd saved Jaune and left Envy to die- then it would have left a cloud over them forevermore. Ruby cares about the Arcs because she cares for Jaune that much.

It's the paradoxical selflessness of selfishness of love, and it ties in the lessons and promises from all the other siblings. Gluttony's promise to uphold the traditions, including the value on family. Sloth's promise to appreciate the time she had with Jaune in the present, rather than only look to the future. Pride's promise not to be ashamed of the choices they'd make. Lust's promise to not let emotion push them to something they'd regret. Avarice's promise about Family First and helping the Arcs. And Wrath's promise to not go back on her word, and thus any of the above, and her promise to Jaune.

Taken together, these are all things that pushed Ruby to save Envy, because these are things that Jaune would have wanted, and what Ruby wanted with Jaune. Ruby never wanted to steal Jaune from his family- she wanted to be a part of it. With Jaune, and Envy too, and to do that she had to keep her promises.

Saving Envy was Ruby Rose keeping her own Arc Word.

Envy bawls and breaks down again, sad and ashamed that she misjudged Ruby so badly. That she acted as she did, that she didn't give Ruby a chance, and that Jaune is dead because she didn't and now she's lost the chance to get such a wonderful sister-in-law. Envy cries, and Ruby comforts her, even as Ruby has tears as well over Jaune.

When Envy settles, sniffling on Ruby's shoulder, she makes the most sincere apology she can. Even if it's too late now… she wants Ruby to know she approves of her, and that she's jealous not of Ruby but that Jaune got to know her first. She wishes they could have had more time to get to know each other, but now that Ruby will have to leave this afternoon and will probably never return…

Hey, don't I get a say in that?

It's weak, but alive, and definitely Jaune making his presence known. Supported by Nicholas, and leaning against the doorway where he's been for some time, Jaune is beaten and worn but indisputably alive. Ruby and Envy both race to him, beating and berating him for making them think otherwise even as they embrace him. It's not his fault, he defends, he just got here- though he (and the rest of the family emerging from the woodwork) admit to having kept quiet to not interrupt the moment. Ruby laughs in relief while Envy cries and tells him to interrupt anyways next time.

Jaune plays off his near-death experience and means of survival, only claiming he still had a promise to keep. Jaune dramatically gathers attention… and Gluttony interrupts.

Yo Jaune, I'm happy for you and I'mma let you finish, but who's hungry? I'm famished. And so is Jaune, if his stomach is any clue- and so is everyone else, even Ruby, by the same measure. It's apparent that no one's eaten anything since lunch yesterday. Dinner never happened, and everyone left before breakfast to search for Jaune. Now that everyone's here, they can finally have the traditional family supper.

Before that, though, Jaune puts his foot down because he has something to say. Something he was going to say at dinner last night, and an opportunity he promised he wouldn't miss again. Ruby doesn't comprehend, but Leandra seems to as she moves to object- that Jaune is being hasty, that he should think things through-but it's Nicholas who stops her before Jaune can. Nicholas reminders her about something involving her own word, and that Jaune is man enough to take responsibility for his own choices. They can offer approval, but never permission. With an approving nod of respect for his son, Leandra backs off, and Jaune takes a deep breath and says he needs to set the matter of the Top Ten straight once and for all.

Ruby and Envy, seemingly the only clueless ones as the sisters circle around with eager smiles, watch perplexed as Jaune kneels before them and pulls out a box.

Flash forward to the epilogue, taking place that evening as Ruby and Jaune are alone on an automated airship back towards Beacon.

Ruby and Jaune are in good cheer- well, Ruby is in very good cheer while Jaune is suffering airsickness- as Ruby recounts what happened, still giddy as she looks at the engagement ring on her finger. Jaune proposed, and she said yes.

Well, Jaune actually posed the question towards Envy in terms of 'Envy, would you give me away to marry Ruby Rose?', to which Envy gave a 'yes' as happy as if she'd been the one proposed. Only then did Jaune ask Ruby, as all the family watched. Ruby's laughing at it- even in proposing the family came first somehow- but asks what Jaune would have done if Envy had said 'no.'

Jaune would have been sorry, but still would have asked Ruby to marry him regardless. Jaune wanted his family's approval, but- undercutting many of Ruby's reoccurring fears- he didn't need their permission. They never wielded a veto, just like how they couldn't stop him from running off to Beacon.

Jaune elaborate his view on the Top Ten, now that Ruby is firmly and formally at the top. Jaune did and does put family first- and if Ruby had tried to place their relationship in terms of me vs them, she would have lost (and wouldn't have been the sort of girl he loved in the first place). But Jaune's view of family is that while family is important, it doesn't get a veto on who else becomes family. Parents don't pick-and-choose children they've already had, and sisters don't get to choose their sisters-in-law, because family isn't something you choose. It's something you have. There's only one person in a family you get to choose, and that's your spouse- and Jaune chose Ruby.

To him, the Top Ten was always a distinction without a difference, even with Family First. Ruby was always as close as she could be without being family, and so it was only natural that if they did become family- when they did get married- she'd shoot to the top.

Just like with Avarice and Uncle Greed, who may not have been family at first but who tops her Top Ten now (and hence is why Jaune got angry when Ruby doubted them). Jaune did want his family to approve of her- just as he sought her family's approval- but even if they didn't, they'd have to deal. Just like they did with Lust's multiple marriages, which hardly had unanimous approval. Family doesn't choose family, and even if they fought he knew they'd come back together for dinner eventually.

But that fight didn't happen. Ruby succeeded by being herself, just like Jaune knew she would, and everyone ended up approving. Even Leandra, who saw Jaune off with tears about her baby growing up so fast.

Ruby finally has the assurance of Jaune's commitment that she worried about, and finally understands his view of the Top Ten. Understands, but doesn't necessarily like- and she pre-emptively warns Jaune in no uncertain terms that he's not going to have any ranking or favorites amongst their future children. She might accept family as important and a priority, but there will be no Top Ten ranking amongst them, no playing favorites. They'll all be his favorites, no matter how many there are. That's Ruby's version of Family First- every member of their family comes first, so that even friends can be a close second.

Jaune accepts, and laughs at how they're getting ahead of themselves talking about children when they haven't even had the wedding yet. Jaune's family and sisters seem dead set on planning it- with Envy and Wrath the most enthusiastic flower girls- but Ruby counters that they'll have stiff competition from Weiss and the rest of their friends and her family. It promises to be an interesting and volatile encounter as everyone fights over the positions and roles- but one that will work out in the end.

There's a bit of reflection on envy- not just the character, but how jealousy and selfishness and how it factored in the story- but Jaune and Ruby conclude that the real theme of marriage was sharing family, not fighting it. Even if they weren't perfect people and had bad first impressions, Jaune's family were still a part of him, and they were still good people who worried for him because they loved Jaune. Ruby spending a week to reassure them is small change in return for their giving him away for a lifetime. Envy was ultimately willing to lose a brother- but Ruby vows that Envy is really getting two sisters, herself and Yang. With some light-hearted thoughts on how Yang will mix-in when she meets the sister who threatened to castrate Ruby, Ruby and Jaune hold hands and thumb each others rings.

Suddenly, disaster! Grimm attack! The bullhead's in flames! Or at least there are flames, and it's losing altitude as warning sirens go off. As they prepare to exit, the consequence of Ruby breaking Crescent Rose in the attempt to save Jaune are revisited. Ruby might not have broken Jaune's heart but she made one of Leandra's children cry (Envy, in the aftermath), and so Leandra took Crescent Rose just like she promised. Leandra promised to return it by the wedding- and Ruby's not sure if that means repaired, or mounted.

Down a weapon but not particularly concerned about a landing strategy, Ruby insincerely bemoans about missing a few more days of Beacon until they're rescued. She wonders how Teams RWBY, JNPR, or the Arcs will take the two of them being alone on their own until rescue. A man and a woman, engaged, alone together? Scandalous!

Maybe they should stay missing a few days longer than necessary, and get started on their family early?

Jaune says what she thinks, and Ruby is shocked as he blushes and busies making final adjustments for the jump. Emboldened by the heat of the moment, Ruby impulsively kisses Jaune and jumps into his arms, bridal style. He'll be her landing strategy, and after they land she'll give him a hero's reward for gallantly saving her…

Jaune is flustered, taken aback by how forward Ruby is being. Now? Just a few minutes from here? They've waited this long- why not wait for the wedding in a few months since they're this close? They'll never be able to scold their children to wait until marriage if they don't.

Ruby playfully considers it- quaint and charming in its own way, true- but also brings up his promise about missing opportunities. If they're as good as married already, given away by the family and everything, why not take advantage of the next few days as an early honeymoon? Who else needs to know?

Besides, what happened about that promise he made her about never hesitating? Wrath would be terribly angry at both of them if she let him go back on his word again…

With another kiss, Ruby jumps out of Jaune's arms and pulls him by the hand towards the door. Ruby invites him to follow- to see how it plays out- before falling out of the bullhead backwards as if she were falling onto a bed.

Jaune mutters how much he loves her, and jumps after her with exceptional haste.

/

 _Fin_

/

* * *

/

Author Notes:

And there we have it. The end of the re-do. Coeur liked it, I'm proud of it, and together we agree that it's a market improvement. If you hadn't seen the Writer's Game version yet, I encourage you to do so now. See the differences. Some may not like it still... but eh, I stand by what I was going for.

There will be a aftermath review/analysis, in which Coeur and I both look at what changed for the better, what didn't, and why what didn't change may have been for the better. More to follow.

With that, a little someone on how I viewed Ruby and Jaune for the purposes of this story.

Ruby: A young woman raised and reflecting an unspoken cultural belief that love comes first, in a relationship with someone who wasn't, and thus concerned that the relationship isn't as committed as she wishes it was. No stranger to loving or protective family, Ruby's solution to the dilemma of family opposition to her is to try and win them over. Abandoning a relationship of years over a lack of support or bad first impressions wouldn't be putting love first. The crux of the conflict is Ruby's increasing difficulties as her pace slows, combined with the rising stress of sleepless nights shading her views for the worse. Ruby's strength is love and empathy, understanding Jaune's troubles and his family's concerns and willing to assuage them rather than disregard their views. Ruby's flaws are her insecurity and her desire to avoid personal conflict: insecurity feeding the fear that Jaune isn't committed to being with her, and avoidance preventing her from addressing issues of concern (the Top Ten, the Leandra's veto threat) that could have been resolved had she brought them up with Jaune.

Jaune: A young man who's not as good a son in practice as he was raised that he should be. Close with his family, but dealing with guilt in how he left them years ago, and possibly overcompensating now as he tries to return. Despite his words of the importance of family, his actions paint another picture- someone who abandoned family for personal priorities, stayed away longer than necessary, and who's first impulse (and last threat) in response to his relationship being challenged is to leave again. Jaune is trying to balance love and his family, but needs Ruby to succeed. Jaune's flaw is ignorance and carelessness with the feelings of others. Jaune doesn't realize how Ruby takes the Top Ten, hurts his family running away, and doesn't grasp the full extent of Ruby's stress or difficulties with his family. Countering these are Jaune's strengths- support and reconciling family and love. Even without knowing the full truth that Ruby hides, Jaune still repeatedly supports Ruby, in private and when she's directly challenged by family. Jaune is also the one with the best reconciliation of the sometimes competing values of love and family, by recognizing the limits of family and letting love choose who can become family.


	10. After Writing Review

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.

/

* * *

/

AWR: After Writing Review

/

So as has been mentioned a few times, this story first started as a fill for The Writer Games, the anthology thing on my profile in which Coeur and I challenge eachother to come up with plots from a prompt. This was chapter 53. If you haven't read it yet- please do so now.

Done yet? I'll wait.

...

Alright, assuming you've seen it, and Coeur's initial review. Scathing, yes? You can understand the controversy.

The first reception wasn't my intent, and so as part of re-do week I wanted to do this... and it ballooned into this monster. In Writing Games tradition, Coeur kindly gave me his assessment, and I'll add my own afterwards.

Let's see how Coeur really thinks I did this time.

/

* * *

/

Coeur's Critique

/

Meet the Arcs, eh? Well, anyone who has been reading the Writer Games knew my first response to this. I suppose the word "scathing" might be appropriate. Though equally so might be "Holy sh it Coeur! Pull your claws in a little, won't you?! Somebody call an ambulance!"

Let's look over some of the biggest complaints I had briefly, and how College Fool has gone about either correcting them, changing them - or in some cases - keeping them, but altering other things, to make them strengths, rather than weaknesses. Because you don't have to remove things that are bad, you can instead "tweak" things - to make them good.

Some of the mistakes CF made weren't really... well, mistakes. At least not to include them, it was simply that their execution was so very delicate, and they were a little off. Like a painting in a hallway that is slightly wonky - so that every time you walk past you can't help but grit your teeth and want to just TEAR DOWN THE WHOLE DAMN WALL!

Ahem...

College Fool might notice other things, this has been a long time since I read the original, so a few might be missed out.

1) One of the biggest complaints I had about the original story was that Jaune felt too absent from Ruby. He spent a lot of it in the background talking with his parents, buying her a ring, romantic stuff, don't get me wrong. But he didn't spend any of that time helping his girlfriend through the troubles she was going through. While some of this could be forgiven as him not realising them - such as Ruby's self confidence issues - others, he showed signs of noticing. Such as the hazing and bullying, and at the end, he even admitted to having known all along - but done nothing.

College Fool adapted and changed the story here to make Jaune a bigger character. And did this in two ways. Firstly by introducing a dynamic of the Family Dinner - a chance for Ruby and Jaune to be together early on. But also through constant meetings between them in the evenings, almost as though the two were recapping their day.

This makes the love they share much stronger, as it's clear Ruby can and does rely on Jaune, but he also does the same to her. There is trust, and more importantly - there is attention. Jaune notices that things are wrong, and does two things - he tries to stop his family members - but even if that does or doesn't work, he STILL also goes to try and comfort Ruby. Which is important.

2) This ties into the above, but the original had literally every single person against Ruby - each sister hated only her. This not only led to a rather bizarre sort of situation, wherein each sister shares the same opinion (a little odd with so many people!) but also left Jaune in the background. With no real antagonist for him, he was neglected and invisible.

CF took a little advice here from my review of the original, and some comments we shared, and spread the conflict out a little. Some sisters are angry with Jaune, they're still issues for Ruby - as they veto her nonetheless, but they aren't antagonistic to her. Instead they are things Jaune needs to solve, which not only brings him into the limelight... but actually leads to the two sharing more romantic moments. Specifically, Jaune and Ruby have their little recap sessions BECAUSE they are both going through the same thing. They sympathise with one another, because they are working together.

In the original, it often felt like Ruby was doing all the work, while Jaune ignored hr plight. Weakening the romance, and even leading to a suggestion of apathy on Jaune's part. That is much more absent here.

3) The Dreaded Ranking System - Oh boy, people know how much I hated this. A mind game, an ego-attacker, cruel to both the Arc family and Ruby. Sisters have to deal with being of lesser emotional importance than their siblings, those higher up (Envy) start to focus too MUCH on the ranking system, believing it as gospel. And poor Ruby has to be constantly told she is less important than eight other women.

In the original this was never really solved or addressed in any way, and became one of the final nails in the coffin for Jaune. College Fool didn't remove it however... which might seem like a mistake, until the last chapter. Instead, the story now goes to actually show some of the weaknesses of the ranking system, how it causes conflict, how it hurt Ruby - to the point that she makes him promise to never apply it to their family. It's flawed, and CF allowed Ruby and Jaune to realise that.

This turns it from "something that makes me furious" to "something that makes me nod, and congratulate the two for overcoming it" - which is brilliant. Hopefully the whole family will learn to as well, with Envy realising that numbers and rankings don't mean anything - and she'll grow up to be less... well, jealous.

4) The Final Nail in the coffin for Jaune - the ultimate killer - upon which I would have killed him. Was the moment in the original where he admitted to knowing all about the abuse Ruby went through, but that he chose not to intervene. Now, i can't remember if CF "said" in the text if it was a test, or if that's just the obvious conclusion we were forced to come to.

But it was disastrous! Because it just showed that he was willing to sit back and allow Ruby to go through emotional pain, all for the benefit of a family she shouldn't have to do it before. While he watches on, judging.

It was cruel, despicable... and CF took the only (and correct) decision with this one. And just sort of threw it away. Sure, there are now hints that Jaune knows - but he helps, he acts. And when he finds out what his mother said, he responds with true anger and indignation. Which is one of THE best moments in the fic. Literally, I can imagine so many people shouting their support for him right there.

And the story would have been weaker without it. This is the kind of story which is SUPPOSED to make you dislike the characters. You are meant to initially dislike them, but as their reasons and flaws are revealed - you slowly start to forgive and understand them, as they do the main character. But as a reward for you (the reader) putting up with all that dislike and negative emotions, you usually are rewarded with a scene like this. Where the hero steps in and defeats the dragon - even if it's metaphorical talk for outdated beliefs.

Good job CF!

Those were the individual points I can recall, and it's worth noting that few of these (apart from the last one) were enough to make me individually hulk out. But rather, it was the fact that they were too synergistic.

Jaune's absence made his lack of care for Ruby feel possible, which then combined with his ranking system to suggest he was classing her as a person of lesser importance. Which then hit the whole hazing and abuse angle, to make it feel like the FAMILY was considering her less than human.

It was a cask of explosives, which was set off by Jaune's admittance that he knew all along, but hey - here's a ring - let's get married! It honestly felt like he was trying to bully her into accepting, and when she did... I wanted to explode.

Now, however, everything is different - so let's consider what's changed, shall we?

Jaune has reconnected with his family, but more than that - Ruby has personally helped him do so. Ruby has also gone on to aid a few of the members directly, including Avarice who will now work with Weiss, Wrath - and by pulling apart the ranking system, Envy.

Jaune stuck with Ruby the whole way through, trying to help her with Envy, while fighting his own battles. It feels like the two are in the doghouse, which is apt for the situation. Jaune ran away from home, and risked his life on a childish ideal. That it "worked out" is of no consideration, he definitely wronged his family. Something I've gone on to say in One Good Turn, a lot!

And this is much more believable than the older version, where everyone seems to blame Ruby. xD - But more than that, it means Jaune has a purpose in the plot, other than as the damsel Prince Ruby gets at the end of the story for putting up with the eight wicked witches.

Similarly, come the end, where the proposal happens. Ruby's acceptance makes sense. Jaune has stood by her, as she has emerged both a little bruised, but happy for what has happened. And you know what, I like that Leandra never really approves - or that Jaune doesn't care. Some may forget that she was the "no.2" girl in the ranking system, and having her still disapprove is important to me. Because it shows that, at the end, Jaune's threat to ignore the system and run away again, wasn't a bluff.

Yes, there is a tendency to hate her - so "maybe" that could have been improved. But it would have required a deus ex machina, and I hate those. So I'm happy with it as it is.

All in all, I think this went so much better than the original, and there's not much else to say, really. Yes, the Arc family is weird as hell, but whatever - you probably couldn't have had it be normal. Unless you went with a "meet the fokkers" approach, where Ruby's clumsiness makes them start to dislike her. Which could have worked as a story too.

Maybe one where they initially all like her, and she's all "yes, I've got this!" But as she keeps trying to impress them, she starts to mess up, turning each against her by accident - because she's trying too hard!

Then at the end Envy has her near-death moment, and it's once again Ruby who saves her, and the family accepts her. With Jaune saying that she doesn't need to try to be someone she isn't, because he loves her. And his family loved that Ruby too.

But those were the two angles. Serious drama angst or rom-com.

I won't say this is CF's best prompt or fic, but I would say it's CF's best "romance" fic to date, in my eyes at least.

/

* * *

/

College Fool's Self-Analysis

/

Coeur hit the big points and specific points. With the exception of flaw four- which was a truly boneheaded last-minute addition on my part because I somehow thought Jaune not realizing Ruby's difficulty would be worse than standing by during a hazing- there's no much to add except a bit about the Top Ten, which got the most hate before and the most extreme skepticism during this fic's positing.

Top Ten is a joke of Jaune's, but was never played for comedy. It's supposed to be unsettling, uncomfortable- but it's not some mere plot device. It is, in fact, the plot- in spirit, even if you buried all mentions of a list. Meet the Arcs is a story about reconciling two priorities- love and family- and wondering which comes first. They're both beliefs with significant cultural backing. Some believe that love should rise above any obstacle and come before anyone else- and that anyone objecting (or allowing anyone to be an obstacle) disqualifies them from consideration. Others believe family is most important: that family endures even when marriages wither and rock and love fade, and that family first is family always.

Neither of those are particularly objectable. In fact, most people value both- caring for family and love. It only becomes messy when you take two good things and ask 'well, what comes first?' That's what Top Ten does, and why it bothers people: people prefer to avoid being asked hard questions, and having an answer of just who is most important to you is uncomfortable. Especially if you want the answer to be 'love', and the counter-answer is a Very Big Family that pushes you out of any romantic runner up position.

That's what the Top Ten is in a nutshell- who comes first, family or love. No matter what your answer is, there's only one top of the mountain, and only first place finisher, and everyone else loses. Either that girl or boy you've dated for a handful of years isn't more important than your family, or the people you've known (and presumably loved) all your life are suddenly less important than some outsider who's come and known you and your flaws for a fraction of the time. It's an uncomfortable question to answer- but then, priorities dearly held are usually the hardest to stack.

I don't believe there is a universal right or wrong answer. I grew up with a great family- family matters a lot to me. Someone who grew up in a bad household, or no household at all, might feel differently. The point of Meet the Arcs wasn't to claim which is best- the point of Meet the Arcs was that love and family can be reconciled if you have the right people.

Ruby overcomes opposition because she puts love first, rather than abandon the effort and Jaune because of poor first impressions. Jaune, no matter his flaw as a boyfriend for tactlessly putting family first, has a viewpoint that's perfectly compatible with both family and love. Obviously not everyone is going to have such wonderful significant others, or a family willing to change it's mind and be won over, but it's not impossible.

That's why having a flawed cast was important to me, even if a number of people objected or thought it ruined the story. That Jaune was a horrible boyfriend for his ignorant offensiveness with the Top Ten and not putting Ruby first above all else, that the Arcs were abusive and threatenings and wrong for not liking Ruby from the start, and that Ruby should have walked out and left the Arcs (and even Jaune) rather than put up with... well, anything.

If the goal was for a perfect cast of perfect people, or if this were a romantic comedy where everyone should be funny and smiling, that might be an improvement. But it's not- this isn't a comedy, but a character drama, and so people wanting it to be were always going to be disappointed.

Instead, the flawed characters are key to the morals and themes of both love and family. We don't fall in love with perfect people. We aren't born into perfect families. And we certainly don't overcome problems with the two (or between the two) by avoiding conflict and refusing to try to make things better. Sticking around for only perfect people is no way to run a relationship or keep a family.

If Ruby had done what some people wished- simply left the Arcs rather than put up with their initial offenses or objections- there's a pretty simple and not at all pretty answer about what would have happened. Assuming she didn't do it in a way that made her the total villain and worse than them, Jaune would probably have followed her, a seemingly happy outcome, but both of them would have poisoned the relationships they claimed to care for. Ruby would have hurt love (Jaune) worse than he ever did her by disregarding things he cared about, and Jaune would have the breakup with family lingering over him for any family he could ever have with Ruby.

Worst of all, neither would have matured. Ruby would still be the conflict-avoidant, insecure girl who wouldn't actually bring up or try to solve any of the inevitable problems of life with someone else, and Jaune wouldn't come to a better balancing of love and family when he's forced to choose one or the other. The next time there's a conflict- and a serious relationship can't pretend there won't be- they'd be even worse suited to cope with it.

Just think about how bad a character story that would have been- and how bad it would have been on even Ruby's terms if she moved to abandon a relationship of three plus years on... what amounts to a bad dinner, disapproving parents, and a couple of sisters who could be befriended if she'd stuck around to talk to them for, like, a day each?

If Ruby couldn't overcome that little, then something (pride, ego) was clearly coming before love- or what love she did have was brittle, if it could be ruined so easily. At which point, the family would have been right to doubt her.

But they weren't, because Ruby was strong and her and Jaune's relationship strong enough to overcome like overcoming anything requires- effort and a bit of work and some self-improvement along the way. Love- be it for family or someone else- always requires a bit of forgiveness and acceptance of their flaws along the way, or else it will never last. That's why strong bonds are strong, and why they're impressive and admirable- not because they never face challenge, but because they overcome. A story of Ruby and Jaune having no issues and meeting family who are charming and funny and instantly accept them might be sweet as cotton candy... but it'd be about as weak, no matter how many punchlines or comedic misunderstandings.

But enough with that- I've said my peace, and presented what I failed to do the first time. Coeur said this was my best romance story yet- I'm not so sure, but I'm definitely proud of it. Even of the controversial bits that get people objecting.

Let's see how I can do better on both those parts going forward.


End file.
